The Sentinel
by TheLoneWolf101
Summary: When threats from someone was given to Ever After High about the Evil Queen being freed from prison through breakout, headmaster Grimm contacted the Sentinel, a secret organization which helped greatly in overthrowing the Evil Queen once, to send their best. Six people were sent, but they weren't exactly what the Ever After High students expected, but rather far from it.
1. I

I. **I. Threats and Urgent Callings**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sup, guys! Vanguardian here! This is my try out for my new and _FIRST_ Ever After High fanfic, also, I focus on the rebels more so sorry if I can't get the traits of the Royals right. Okay? Okay. Also it's my first time to write a bit in third person's point of view.

P.S. I edited this chapter because I just read the book 'Story Book of Legends' and I saw a MAJOR flaw in my story.

**Disclaimer:** I forgot about this! Okay, I don't own Ever After High.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person's )<strong>

It wasn't very usual for Blondie Lockes to be wide awake after late hours. But she just really felt insomniac tonight, so she decided to take a walk… in the dormitory halls anyways, with her MirrorPhone.

As she was half way from the hall, she began to question why venture out in the dark hallway with only the moonlight from the windows provides the light in the large hall. So she opened her candle app.

When she was pushed down to the ground, a handkerchief was firmly placed on her mouth. She looked over to see who is her predator, she couldn't see who he was because he was wearing a neckerchief as a mask, but she did make out his eyes- they're blue.

She could feel consciousness slipping away from her grasp even though she tried to grip it back. The handkerchief on her mouth and nose didn't work either, it was covered in something- a drug that will make someone sleep if sniffed.

Her predator seemed patient, as if he's got all the time in the world. Then when he noticed that she was asleep, he waited for a few moments to better make sure if she really is asleep. Then when he quickly, but quietly, pulled out her MirrorPhone from her hand. He began recording his message in video.

Her captor grinned, showing his white teeth. "I've got you now." he whispered before setting her down gently, he picked up her MirrorPhone, slid his finger across it sideways, and grinned. "Hello, fairyteens and staff of Ever After High! I won't show you my face nor will I tell you my name, for a sense of style and all that. Anyways, here is your friend, Blondie-" he faced the front of the MirrorPhone to a sleeping Blondie for a moment before facing at back to his face- "Ah! Who cares! I won't kidnap her or anything away! Hex! I'm only here to send you a message…-" his grin slowly disappeared and the manic look in his eyes disappeared, only to be replaced with a serious expression in it- "The Evil Queen will be back, this is not a joke." He said.

Then his serious expression immediately turned into a cruel grin. "Isn't it fun?" he laughs as if he found the one person who tried to take over the world of Ever After- and nearly did- being back as a mere casual joke. "I am not talking about Raven Queen, in fact, it's her mother I'm talking about." He sighed, dramatically, as if sad. "Alas, I must bid thee pitiful beings farewell," he smirked. "But this is not the last time you will see me." Then he stopped the recording and pulled out a sticky note. He wrote 'WATCH THIS' in a neat cursive writing, placed it on the phone, and set it beside the poor sleeping girl's hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Next Day)<strong>_

Blondie opened her eyes, only to shut it because of the sunlight. Voices were all around her.

_"What… alright?... waking up… her MirrorPad… note…"_

Her eyes slowly opened before blinking it a few times again. When she opened them fully, her eyes slowly adjusted to the very very bright light. Then she saw the people around her. Apple White, Daring Charming, Dexter Charming, and Ashlynn Ella watch her intently while Briar Beauty is holding her MirrorPhone with two hands, as if watching something in it.

"W-What…" Blondie said, her voice hoarse from waking up. Memories began flooding back to her, going for a walk, the handkerchief, the man…

She jolted up straight, "There was a man-! And he-! He-!" the blonde haired fairyteen reporter stammered.

"Guys," Briar called out, "Look at this." She walked over to the group, placed the MirrorPhone at the middle before playing the video.

"Hello, fairyteens and staff of Ever After High! I won't show you my face nor will I tell you my name, for a sense of style and all that. Anyways, here is your friend, Blondie-" he faced the front of the MirrorPhone to a sleeping Blondie for a moment before facing at back to his face- "Ah! Who cares! I won't kidnap her or anything away! Hex! I'm only here to send you a message…" his grin slowly disappeared and the manic look in his eyes disappeared, only to be replaced with a serious expression in it "The Evil Queen will be back, this is not a joke." He said.

The group gasped, all their eyes widened.

Then his serious expression immediately turned into a cruel grin. "Isn't it fun?" he laughs as if he found the one person who tried to take over the world of Ever After- and nearly did- being back as a mere casual joke. "I am not talking about Raven Queen, in fact, it's her mother I'm talking about." He sighed, dramatically, as if sad. "Alas, I must bid thee pitiful beings farewell," he smirked. "But this is not the last time you will see me."

The screen turned into a normal mirror, showing their horrified expressions. Daring was first to recover, "I'll hunt that fiend who dares to hurts these lovely princesses!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger upwards, trying to uplift the tension.

"I-It might just be a j-joke. Right? I mean, the Evil Queen is dead… right?" Apple asked, still shaken from the video.

"Impossible, nobody would dare joke about this matter. Yet maybe yes, there are some people out there who study necromancy." Dexter helped Blondie get up, then he held the MirrorPhone containing the video up. "We must tell headmaster Grimm about this."

After watching the video, Milton Grimm just remained quiet while the students watched him like a hawk. He spoke up a few moments later, "If this is truly going to happen… then I fear that someone would be eager to do this heinous crime, we need help."

"From who, headmaster Grimm?" Ashlynn asked, "Who would be brave enough to help us in at least preventing the man in black in freeing the Evil Queen?"

Milton's lips curled up into a small smile. "My dear, there is one organization who have that kind of bravery, in fact, they fought for our freedom once and will not hesitate to do so again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Sentinel Head Quarters, Somewhere)<strong>_

The sounds of swords clanking against each other and the sounds of training dummies being hit echoed around the room.

One girl aimed for the center of a target practice when someone barged in the room of the training area. "Where is Alex? The boss wishes to see him! Where is he?!" a fairyteen demanded.

While all the people in the training room either lowered their weapons or at least stopped doing whatever they were doing, the brunette did not. "Probably somewhere, you know, where he usually mopes his feelings out." She said, not even bothering to look at the fairyteen. She let go of the string and after a millisecond the arrow dug itself at the center, a smug look etched itself across her face, even if she has done this a many times.

Without warning the fairyteen pulled the girls wrist and out into the door. "Show me where, Dakota!" he said, not even bothering to stop.

"Hey! Wait! Caleb! Wait! Stop! Hey! STOP DRAGGING ME!" Dakota yelled, resisting Caleb's pull but to no avail. "How am I supposed to tell you where if you keep dragging me!?"

Caleb halted, causing Dakota to crash on his back with an OOF.

"Dammit, Caleb!" the archer pushed herself away from the boy, a pink blush on her face.

"Sorry…" Caleb scratched the back of his head, blushing, not because of their close gap but because of her crashing on him. After recovering he spoke up, "So where is he?"

"Huh? U-Uhm… well, he is just at the cliff. Well-! Not at the cliff-! More like at the tree by the cliff-! Cuz he is watching the sunset and-! Ugh!" Dakota just stammered before pulling him to where Alex is.

A man sat under a tree a few feet from the edge of the cliff. He is strumming through his acoustic guitar with a small smile on his face, appreciating nature until…

"ALEX! THE BOSS NEEDS YOU!"

With a sigh, Alex faced the duo in which Dakota was the lead. "Huh?" Alex blurted out.

"Huff... The… wait a moment… huff… The boss… The boss called… for… huff… ya…" Dakota caught her breath whilst Caleb was barely in sweat.

"Er… why's that?" Alex asked in a troubled expression.

"Someone from some place I forgot called and said that someone threatened that the Evil Queen will be free through break out!" Caleb explained, Alex tensed up.

_'No… not her.'_ Alex thought.

Dakota elbowed Caleb at the chest. "Alex, you okay? If this is about-." Dakota began but Alex interrupted her.

"I'm fine. Let's just go, if this involves the Evil Queen, this is S Class serious."

Alex walked past them, carrying his guitar over his shoulder. The duo watched him as he walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Back at Ever After High, The Next Day)-(Raven's P.O.V)<strong>_

"What if it's your mom's lost son?" Maddie said as she poured tea in her porcelain cup.

"Uh, what? First of all I don't have a brother." I pointed out as I close my locker.

"Really? There's a legend that the Evil Queen had a son, who goes by the name Alec. Didn't you know?" she asked, sipping her tea.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I know! But that is royally false, besides if I _did_ have a brother, where would he be?"

"Well, the legend also states that when the conquering of your castle happened, he was one of those who were killed, by accident or by other reasons."

"What ever after, Maddie. I have no brother, there's no place for him in the classic Snow White fairy tale." I countered.

"But what if you do."

"Maddie, you're not helping." I replied, with a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Well-." My best friend began but was interrupted.

"Someone new is outside!" a voice called out, making us turn our attentions to the big door of Ever After High.

I was expecting it to be big muscular men with very deadly looking weapons strapped on their clothes. But I was wrong, instead we saw six people about our age- except for one- walk in. Sure they have some swords and guns strapped to their arms, hips, waists, and backs, they just didn't reach my expectation.

"Hello, people of Ever After High! I am Dakota, we are from the organization whom you asked for help- the Sentinel, and we are here to-." Dakota, the girl with straight brown hair, brown eyes, and a crazed grin on her face, began.

"To help you with your Evil Queen threat and all that, so where's your headmaster?" a man, about twenty, with messy black hair, blue eyes that clearly pierces to every being in the room right now, and a serious look on his face, interrupted earning a glare from Dakota, though he ignored her. His eyes scanned the room for a while, though his gaze stayed on me for a moment before resuming his scan.

Of course, he's probably making me the top subject to interrogate because I'm the Evil Queen's daughter. Just great.

Though why does he look familiar? I probably bumped into him some years ago.

Silence filled the room for a while, the other students were nervously staring at them I mean who wouldn't? A man with a scary aura, a girl with a crazed look, not exactly the best combination.

The black haired man sighed before softening his gaze. "Where is your headmaster's office? Could you please show the way?" he asked with a small smile. The five other fairyteens behind him looked over to each other. I guess this man isn't exactly known for him smiling. Maddie pulled me towards them, I tried to protest but she won't have it.

When their leader, I assume, the man saw me. His smile turned a bit wider.

"Well, at least someone is kind enough to show us around!" the man exclaimed before facing the two of us, he offered his left hand to shake, "Name's Alex, you need not to know our last names. Just our first." Then he flashed his white teeth at us for a second.

Maddie giggled before shaking his hand, a bit too eager. "Hi, I'm Maddie, daughter of the Mad Hatter, and this is my best friend forever after, Raven Queen."

"Daughter of the Evil Queen." I gave out a small smile.

"So I've heard," he offered his now free hand to me, I shook it for a moment before placing my hand beside me, "pleased to meet you." He greeted, though there's something in his voice that I can't decipher.

"Pleasures all mine, come, we'll show you around."

"So… who are your parents?" Maddie suddenly asked.

Alex tensed up while Dakota lost her crazed expression.

"You don't need to know who are my parents," Alex answers rather harshly. "I don't want to talk about it." Silence hung around us like wet leather.

"Well, uhm… I'm Caleb by the way… and uh… I, er… my parents are from-" the boy, about seventeen with blonde hair sticking out under his beanie, and green eyes, spoke up but was interrupted.

"From two different dimensions yet love still caught up to them. My name is Damon, Caleb's older twin." the boy, same age as Caleb with brown hair sticking out under their edge of his beanie, and blue eyes, winked at me.

"My father is…" we heard Dakota whisper like she's scared, which was a first since she came here, "My father is… H-Hades…"

We all stopped walking, Alex and Caleb looked at her with sympathy, Damon looks at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm Charlene, and I am Dakota's younger twin…" the quiet girl beside Dakota with light brown hair and blue eyes spoke up. Our eyes averted from Dakota to Charlene, and for a while, silence fell on us.

Alex cleared his throat. "They grew their childhood in the normie world before being brought here by an accident."

"Yeah," Dakota said, with a bitter smile on her face, "well, my family abandoned us and my mom is the only person who loves us… and she's… gone."

Caleb patted her back awkwardly. "It's okay, you've got us." He reassured.

Dakota stared at him for a while before quickly placing an arm around his neck and rubbed her knuckles on his scalp. "I didn't know you could be so sappy!" she said, though it's obvious that she is still stuck in our last subject.

Alex sighed while Damon smirked. "Ow! Ow! Hey! I was trying to cheer you up!" Caleb complained.

"Welcome to my everyday life, where I have to see this at least once a day…" Alex trailed off before smiling. "Stop it you two, before something bad really happens… like the time where you and Caleb managed to cause an explosion resulting into a mushroom cloud from who-knows-what."

"Yes, father…" Dakota said in a childish tone as if she was reprimanded, placing her arm beside her with a pout. Damon stifled a laugh, Charlene shook her head but is clearly amused.

I guess I shouldn't expect much since I half expected them to be serious people, like soldiers, but they clearly rely on freedom rather than rules.

"What about you?" I asked the hooded guy who was at the very edge of our tour group. He doesn't show his face, only his lips and chin.

"I… uh… my father is a vampire, my mom is a faery." He mumbled.

"He doesn't really talk much but, I assure you, once he get used to this place, he will show his whole face." Damon said.

"You said something about your parents about being from different worlds, how's that?" I asked, interested.

Caleb opened his mouth to speak but bumped into someone. "OOF!" he exclaimed before regaining composure to look to whom he bumped into. A troll, one of the jocks.

"Watch it, punk!" the troll snarled.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to-. H-Hey!" Caleb was lifted into air by his collar. Alarmed that something would happen to their comrade, the four Sentinel fairyteens took a step forward but Alex blocked them using an arm.

"This is his fight." Alex muttered. Is he serious right now?!

"What?!" Dakota voiced my thoughts. "He's our friend! You expect me to-!"

"Shh…" Alex hushed, "this is why Caleb never released his true nature since nobody provokes him and everybody does his fights for him." He only smirked, as if knowing that Caleb would win.

Even if Caleb is a Sentinel, he's pretty skinny, as if he prefers to do intellectual things rather than to work out. He looks like he have no match with the troll which had bulging muscles.

"Listen here, punk. You gotta be new since there's now nerd that I haven't shoved into the toilet bowl! Here's our initiation for nerds!" the troll growled, Caleb squirmed out of its grip.

"Lemme go!" Caleb squeaked, which I guess he was trying to let out as a command.

"Ha! As if! To the comfort room everyone!" The troll countered. I expected Alex or any of his comrades to snap right there and then but instead his smirk turn into a mad grin. What?

Then we heard growl, a lion's growl, making everyone quiet. The troll looked at the poor boy he was lifting up and saw that his eyes turn yellowish brown- like a wild cat's. Caleb gave the troll a punch on the side of he's jaw, releasing Caleb from dangling nearly half a feet of the ground. Caleb wasted no time regaining his balanced, like a cat, he grabbed the jocks arm and swung him to the lockers violently for a few times before letting him drop on the ground. He pounced on the jock and roared. His roar lasted for a moment before he got up and walked back towards us, eyes still like a lion's.

The jock quickly stood up, making sure to stay his distance away from Caleb. I looked over to Xavier and saw his grin is still plastered on his face. Is this organization filled with mad people?

"Wimp!" the troll taunted, Caleb tensed up. In a second, the jock who is slammed on the locker and is being lifted up, not by his collar but by his neck.

Alex stepped forward, and placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder. "That's enough, you're going to break his bones any moment now." Alex commanded in a firm tone.

Caleb's eyes turned green, he seemed dazed for a moment before realizing what position he was in and immediately stepped back, making the jock slump on the ground while coughing. He looks horrified, "I-I... I didn't mean to!" he exclaimed.

"It's okay, you thought him a lesson." Alex tried to comfort his comrade.

"N-No-. I..." Caleb trailed off, unsure what to say, then only silenced himself. The jock looked at him with a horrified expression, before running away with his lackeys. Caleb sighed, "So much for keeping our secret..."

Dakota spoke up, "Dude, we know your secret, you don't have to hide it. I'm pretty sure people will accept you for being who you are, if they don't..." she menacingly cracked her knuckles earning a small smile from Caleb. Come to think of it, they have beanies that covers their ears. Are they like Cerise?

"Are you guys half-bloods?" I blurted out, the five of them looked at me with a shocked expression. "I mean, I've heard legends but I never know that it's true." I covered up.

"Well, yeah, our mom is a vampire while our dad is part werewolf, part shape shifter." Damon scratched the side of his head before removing his beanie, revealing grey wolf ears earning gasps from the entire hallway. "The wolf gene is dominant in me so... I have these ears."

Caleb remove his beanie too, only his ears are that of a lion's earning MORE gasps from the hallway. "I... got the lion gene in me." he said, placing his beanie back on.

"Well, that's hat-tastic!" Maddie broke the awkward silence. "I never met a shape shifter before and now I have! I better hex this out of my wish list!" She brought her hand up in mid-air and her mouse, Earl Grey, popped out of her cup with a scroll and a quill then dropped it on Maddie's open palm.

"Uh... Y-You have a m-mouse?" Caleb asks, who suddenly looks hungry.

"Where?! Where?!" Damon demanded, frantically looking back and forth.

"Why yes, Caleb the lion! I have a doormat mouse named Earl Grey." Maddie suddenly turned curious. "Why?"

"We wolves and lions eat mice... s-so mind i-if you keep him or her a-away f-from u-us?" Caleb stammered.

Maddie only gave out a small laugh, "Of course! And Earl Grey is a 'he'."

"Uh," Alex called out, getting our attention, "not liking to bother your budding romance, but we've got a headmaster to see-."

"I'm right here." a voice interrupted Alex.

We all looked at the voice owner and saw headmaster Grimm. "I assume you are from the Sentinel?" he asked.

Dakota opened her mouth but Charlene spoke up. "Yes, sir, I'm Charlene." she gestured to Dakota. "This is my sister, Dakota."

"Sup." Dakota did a lazy two finger salute.

"This is Alex our leader." she gestured to Alex who gave a small wave with a small smile. Headmaster Grimm stared at him for a while.

"You look somewhat familiar." the headmaster said.

Alex took a deep breath. "I'm probably there at the raid of the Evil Queen's castle only as a squire. I am after all a kid by that time."

"Hmm... maybe." the headmaster agreed reluctantly.

"This are the shape shifter twins." Charlene gestured to the twins who still haven't had their beanies on.

Headmaster Grimm looked shocked for a while before composing himself. "And last but not least, this is Jude. He is very shy at first but don't worry, he'll try to fit in as quick as he can!" Charlene gestured to the hooded guy who gave a small wave.

"We will continue our discussion for this matter at my office, come along." The headmaster commanded.

The four teens followed him while Dakota and Alex stayed behind. "Thanks for giving us half of the guide." Alex mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure, no problem." I replied.

"Catch'a later!" Dakota grinned before running off after her group.

Alex glanced at her for a while before facing me. "Pleased to meet you, Raven Queen and Maddie Hatter. Hext you later." he said, giving us a small smile before casually walking towards his group, as if he isn't a few feet behind.

"They're weird." Maddie commented, pouring tea into her small cup. "Especially that Jude-guy and Alex."

Weird... is an understatement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ta-da! Done! Comment if you want more, guys! Cuz I have A LOT of free time right now and thought to myself 'Hey, why not try an Ever After High Fanfic?'

**Additional A/N:** Uhm, as I said before at the P.S. I've read the book and my mistake over there are the (**Warning:** if you haven't read the book yet, **DON'T READ THIS**) briars, there are hundred feet briars surrounding the dorm castle every night so… as much as I based this from the WEBSERIES, I still gotta respect the book. Besides, the book gave me ideas on how to use this story without a flaw… I think.


	2. II

**II. Sentinels as Students**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Heya guys! We're back here… again. This is a work of PURE fanfiction, so don't go yelling at me once I did something like a huge twist or something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ever After High, if I did, Dexter and Raven would've been together at the beginning! Also, I don't own Hunger Games (You'll see why).

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Third Person P.O.V)<strong>_

"Blondie Lockes got drugged and in her MirrorPhone was this video." The headmaster brought out a remote and clicked on one button.

As the five Sentinel members watched the video, Alex didn't. His mind on the list of possible candidates, and so far all he's got is Raven Queen. "The Evil Queen will be freed, this is not a joke." The messenger's voice echoed in his thoughts.

He shut his eyes tight and grit his teeth together. This reign can't happen again.

For the first time since the video started, the young general looked at the screen. He saw blue eyes, making him sigh in frustration. Raven's now out of the list, since if she wore contacts on her eyes, the color won't just be blue but some mixture in it. But the eyes are naturally blue.

After the video ended, the Sentinel soldiers looked over to one another. "Headmaster, sir, I have an idea on how we will place this investigation effectively…" Dakota trailed off, all eyes are on her- even Alex always thought her ideas were illogical. "What if we pose as students in this school? After all, we might actually get some information. Being an assassin needs the perfect move for blending in, how about we blend in here and actually, er, study. But at the same time we will investigate?" she suggested.

Alex was impressed, normally Dakota couldn't barely beat an amateur chess player but now she is proposing a big move. Alex cleared his throat, "Yes, that is a good idea indeed, but blending in will be harder said than done, after our little… scene in the hallway. Besides, I'm turning twenty one, I can't pose as a high school student. I can be fit for college disguise projects but I'm already out of the high school line."

Dakota seem to think hard about this, but it was her twin who spoke up. "How about, while were in class, you investigate, the less people who investigate might be slower. But it causes less suspicion to whoever does the Evil Queen's dirty work for her. Also consider the fact that _anyone_ could be a suspect." Charlene piped. "Being in the classrooms will helps us observe each and every one of the students, whether they look innocent or fidgeting like a worm."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Very well, you five will be enrolled in the school." He grinned maliciously. "But if you make sure to give me an 'A' on every quiz."

"Aw!" Dakota and Damon whined. Charlene and Caleb only shared a grin and a high five. Jude only nodded.

"Very well, your names shall be written in the student list. Er, what is your full names?" the headmaster asked.

"Jude Vlad." The quiet vampire-faery mumbled.

"Caleb and Damon Growlington!" Damon answered, happily.

"Charlene and Dakota Alistair." Charlene mumbled. Dakota looked at the floor, she wasn't the type to say her full name, she had a hunch that Charlene told her name second so it would be beside their last name. How many times did she want to forget that fact that she came from a high family in the normie world?

"I shall assign your dorm rooms to you later, for now spend that time investigating the crime scene." Headmaster Grimm said. The five fairyteens nodded while the other adult just stared into space, thinking about eight words over and over again.

"_I am proud of you for doing that."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(A Few Hours Later)-(Dakota's P.O.V)<strong>_

We moved in to our dorms later that day, my roommate is my twin sister.

"Kota, which side will you take?" my sister asked. I ignored her but walked over to the left side of the room, where an empty two-person bed with a mattress is placed on. I don't usually ignore my sister, but she reminded me that I am a part of the family which is filled with greedy, social-climbing, narcissistic people. "Kota? Are you… angry?" she asked.

Of course I am! You reminded me that the family we came from caused poverty through-out the whole world! I wanted to scream at her but knowing my sister's sensitivity, I just sucked in a breath before walking out, leaving her alone.

I am in a shop called 'Throne Furnishings' to buy some dorm stuff using my own money. Yes, we get paid, we don't just run into danger fighting dragons, monsters, and all that without getting paid! Where the money comes from? Let's just say even if that the Sentinel is an organization hidden from most of the population's thoughts, we were connected to a lot of rich families. Kings and queens even! Kings and queens hire us to be personal guards for a limited amount of time (like a month or so, but they can't hire a Sentinel permanently), being guards on an escort of a very important message (like a simple scroll containing lists of all these and that), and- sometimes- as detectives, though high ranking Sentinels are usually hired for that task.

Why are we sent here? Well Alex, me, my sister, Caleb, Damon, and Jude are one of the best warriors. ONE of the best warriors, so far there's ten. Two of which are our leaders, a male and a female. The other two are also generals, General Keith and General Lean. When we were barely able to handle a simple sword fight, the three generals (Keith, Lean, and Alex) taught us the basic and advanced tips on how to become Sentinels.

Being a Sentinel doesn't mean to wear cool clothes, have cool gadgets, use cool stuff, or any of those, we swore an oath. An oath to protect anyone who is under injustice… even if it means dressing up as a beggar to just spy on a certain place.

"_I, Dakota, swear to the Sentinel and myself an oath to protect those in danger. I shall stay by my comrade's side until the end until the need prevent me so. I swear it in my own heart and my word for I am a Sentinel."_

Those words echoed in my head as I exit the shop after buying some items to be delivered later at the shop. I looked up and saw a sign that says 'Mad Hatter of Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe'. I stared at it for a very short while before entering it. I expected some normal coffee- or tea- shop with normal designs and some jazz or soothing music but instead what I saw was plain madness. There are door everywhere, either upside-down or just the normal position. Clocks are EVERYWHERE! Most of them spin faster than some, all of them came from different shapes and sizes.

My eyes went wide. "What the deuce!?" I exclaimed.

Then I saw someone who I never thought I would see here- Caleb. Now, I'm not saying Caleb isn't the type of person to NOT go to these places… okay, maybe he is! But here he is… sitting on one table where he is the only occupant, reading a book we bought from the normie world which goes by the name 'Hunger Games'. He seem to be not bothered by the fact that the noise all around him is maddening!

I walked over to him and tapped him shoulder. He immediately turned to face me before smiling. "Kota!" he greeted me, "Do you want me to buy you a coffee?" he kindly offered.

Normally, I would've disagreed but not now. I nodded, "Sure, why not?" I sat beside him.

He raised his hand and called out, "Hey, Maddie! One cup of one of your coffees please!"

"Wait… Maddie?" I looked over his shoulder. "You work here?"

She giggled. "Well, yeah!" she said in a 'duh' tone. "It _is_ after all my father's shop."

"Huh," I breathed out before facing Caleb. "What do you think of the school so far?" I asked, then a cup and a kettle appeared out of nowhere then pouring some of its contents into the cup. "Gah!" I yelped. I, Dakota, faced countless dragons and demons yet is daunted by a mere popping kettle?!

"Huh, never thought you'd yelp." Caleb lifted his gaze into mine. "That's one of the moments I cherish while I'm around- you do stuff you don't usually do." He smirked.

I blushed. "Shut up, Growlington!" I took a sip from the coffee.

It taste great actually!

"But you gotta admit-!" he began but I interrupted him.

"That you are a shy boy?" I raised an eyebrow with s smirk on my face.

He smirked back. "But I am _your_ shy boy."

I blushed. It wasn't every day that Caleb flirts with me! Heck! He doesn't even flirt with anybody else! I always thought he was gay and had a crush on Jude!

"Are you… flirting with me?" I asked.

He rolls his eyes. "Nope, I'm flirting with your coffee." He says, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course! I'm flirting with you!"

"Dude this is so unlike you!" I grinned. "Tell me, who's the girl?" I mentally added 'or boy…'

He blushed, hard. "Uhm… well… er… Some… one…?" he grinned nervously.

"Psh! What everafter, go back to what everafter you're doing and I'll do whatever I'm doing."

But, seriously, who is this person he has a crush with?

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Main Hall of Ever After High)-(Alex's P.O.V)<strong>_

I sighed. It's been a failure! I can't see any left marks of fingerprints on the MirrorPhone! This guy knows what he is doing, most idiots out there who is just pranking people won't cover up their scent, tracks fingerprints, and all that unless of course they've got the tools to do so. He knows that the Sentinels are going to be sent. Many questions ran through my head as soon as I realized that.

What motivated them to do this? How did they cover up their scent in such a fast time? How does he know about the Sentinel? Was he also a Sentinel? Is he a traitor? Is the Sentinel being here a part of the plan?

So many questions ran through my head I didn't know where I was going and bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!" we both said as the same time as we knelt down to pick up the stuff she once carried. I gave her the notebooks and some folder that I helped picked up. I looked over to see who I bumped, I saw a pale girl with blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, and red lips.

What? You were expecting me to say 'As I looked over to her, I was mesmerized by her looks. Blah blah blah!' No, just no.

But in truth, she truly is mesmerizing. But the weird part is when I looked into her eyes, it's like literally were just the people alone in the hall… which is true since it's getting a tad bit late. But then I realized, werewolves are supposed to have mates. And she is my mate.

Yes, I am part werewolf, not by blood but I was bitten under a red blood moon by an alpha, turning me into one, almost like a born werewolf actually. Only that I thought that if I was a bitten wolf, I wouldn't have a mate so I don't really worry about it. But now… after realizing two things- that I have a mate and my mate is a fifteen year old whereas I am twenty.

As we stood up. I spoke up, "Sorry for bumping into you."

She smiled. "It's okay, you should just watch where you're going," she said, making me blush. I am not used in people younger than me to scold me or tell me what to do. "I'm Apple White by the way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Didn't expect that didn't ya? Haha! Well if you did. (*Pewdiepie Voice* Gewd fer yeeee!) Anyways, sorry if you didn't like this rushed SLIGHT pairing hints. And also btw, there's a HUGE chance that our dear selfish-annoying-narcissistic Apple White won't be able to get together with our secretive and mysterious raven haired idiot (Read: Alex). Yes, I just referred to my characters as idiot, I always do. Anyways, sorry for the cliffie, and I hope to see in the next chapter (which will be partially a long time, probably four or five days? Since reports have been piling up recently).


	3. III

**III. Cliques and Tunnels**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys! I want to thank you for all the reads I've got, so… yeah, thanks. Also, I know that Apple is fifteen but I thought about her birthday, why not make her sixteen?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ever After High

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Alex's P.O.V)<strong>_

I blinked. Where have I heard that name?

Come one. Where? Oh, wait, I remember now. She's the future queen. Great, just great. My mate is a future queen and who is five-six years younger than me! Lovely! What's next?

"A-Alex. My name's Alex." I smiled.

She looked at me weirdly. "No last names?"

"Uh, well, I am a general of the Sentinel so keeping our last names as our secret is mandatory." I answered. She gasped.

"You're one of those who came here to investigate?" she asked. I nodded, before I realized something.

"Uh, Apple, where were you last night? Just investigating business." I asked.

"Well, I was in my dorm, sleeping, obviously." She said, I only nodded, though my thoughts are elsewhere.

"Who found Blondie?" I asked, trying to suppress my 'Scary Tone' because of two reasons- she is the least likely person to be the one with the mask since she is Snow White's daughter and because she's my mate.

"Well, Dexter Charming did." She said hesitantly.

I flashed her a smile (from which Dakota calls the-girl-magnet-smile) not to flirt with her but to show how much I appreciated the little information, seeing we are really from scratch. "Thank you, fair maiden." I said before frowning a bit, she looked at me with a curious expression.

"Why are you out here? It's a bit late, shouldn't you be in your room?" I asked. "It helps if you are so that the investigation won't be too hard for us, Sentinels." My gaze are now stone cold, I can't help it! I am used to people being in their rooms at least before or exactly at curfew.

"Well, I was just walking to my dorm from my last class and well… I passed by some helpless commoners and decided to help them." She explained. My gaze softened, so she was out helping?

"Well," I sighed. "I guess I should escort you to your dormitory. Where is it?"

"Uhm, there's no need. I'll be fine." She replied.

I shook it off with a smile, "Nonsense, I insist. Besides I can't let a lady like you- my future queen nonetheless- roam around without someone to be her knight."

She looked at me skeptically, before nodding.

The walk wasn't awkward. It was quiet, but I was somewhat happy. Stupid werewolf feelings!

'_Hey! If I wasn't here you should've been insane by now!' _a very familiar voice in my head exclaimed.

I forced myself not to yell. _'So you're back, huh?! Where the hex have you been?'_

'_Well,'_ my stupid wolf- Xander- piped. _'I told you that as long as we haven't found our mate, I won't talk!'_

'_Pathetic reason, you haven't even let me transform!'_ I inwardly growled.

'_Heh, funny you're doing the growling part, that's my move, yeh?'_ he asked.

I took a deep breath. _'What Ever After, Xander! Go home!'_

'_Er, this is my home you twit!'_ he replied, I could feel him smirk. _'Look at our mate, ain't she gorgeous? I could just stare at her every day.'_

'_She's fifteen-'_ I began.

'_Sixteen actually.'_ He corrected.

'_Don't give a damn, thing is we're too grown up for her- four years of age gap! Also… you sound like a creep when you said that you could stare at her every day.'_

'… _shut it.'_ He growled.

I let out a small smile, which her highness noticed. "Why are you smiling?" Apple asked.

"I… er…" I stuttered, nice moves, Alex. "I was just…"

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." She said.

"Uhm…" I scratched the side of my face. "Well, okay then, if you don't wanna know. It's fine."

"I want to know." She said, a small smile on her face. "But I respect your decision in not telling your secret."

'_Tell her! Tell her I exist!'_ my wolf ordered.

'_Shut up, you'll just give the poor girl a heart attack!'_ I replied.

"We're here." Her voice interrupted my bickering with my wolf.

I looked up and saw what was written on the door plaque. 'Raven Queen and Apple White'

"Ironic," I said, facing her. "Raven Queen is your roomie."

"Yeah, well, we had some… problems we needed to fix. So in order to do that, I had to go and live with her for at least a year." She admitted.

I didn't know what to say, but I spoke up anyways. "Well, it's best to not keep your roomie waiting," I held her hand up and placed a small kiss on it. I stood straight, "It was a pleasure and an honor to meet you, milady."

She blushed a bit. "Don't call me that, after all. I am not different."

"But you're a princess, and a princess or any other royal people in the castle deserve to be praised." I reasoned, obviously confused by the situation.

She just smiled. "You are one hex of Sentinel, very much like a knight actually."

I blinked before slowly smiling. "Sentinels and knights aren't very far from each other, only the Sentinel is an organization which once defeated the Evil Queen. And is now filled with top notch mercenaries," I smiled. "We aren't really the type to serve one kingdom, we serve everyone."

She seem to be in thought. As I begin to walk away, she spoke up. "It's also been a pleasure to meet you Sir Alex."

I turned to her. "Please, call me Alex. I don't do well with titles." I left her, not wanting a reply.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Next Day)-(Dakota's P.O.V)<strong>_

Breakfast seem to be quite a silence at the Castleteria. We (Jude, Caleb, Damon, Charlene, and I) sat between two cliques- the Royals and Rebels. I awkwardly ate my porridge in small chunks.

Then suddenly someone from the Royals spoke up. "You think the new kids would be like us? Following rules? After all they are Sentinels."

Then someone bit back at the Rebels. "What?! No! Just because they are Sentinels doesn't mean that they are like you Royals- destiny obsessed!"

Then a full-fledged bickering interrupted from both sides. I tried to shut it out but after a while food was hurled from the right side to the left and then vice versa. As much as I was tempted to join in, throwing food on BOTH sides, I could already hear Alex's scolding tone in my head. So I did what is rare… for me at least.

I stood up, slamming my palms on the table. "ENOUGH!" I bellowed.

Everything and everybody stopped. I glanced on the left side then on the right. "This bickering is making me have a migraine!" I growled, then my expression turned soft. "But of course, I myself is intrigued with this… Royal and Rebel war. Therefore, my team mates and I will choose." Earning cheers. "But! Only if you tell me your reasons on both sides."

Then they spoke all at once. I slammed my fist on the table again. Silence, save for our ragged breathing.

I faced the left side. "Royals first."

"Well, we Royals stick to our destinies set before us! We follow our parent's footsteps." The buff dude with blonde hair shiny teeth spoke up.

"Yeah, and we make sure that our stories are just right." Blondie Lockes- the owner of the gadget the messenger used- spoke up.

"Not to mention that we are protecting our stories from going poof!" the girl with brown flowing hair and pink shades spoke up.

I turned to the Rebels, "Do you have anything to say in order to defend your cause?"

The one made out of wood, daughter of Pinocchio I assume, spoke up. "We won't let ourselves be controlled by destiny!"

"Yeah!" the one with the red hood stood up. "We prefer to make our own stories! The one what we really wanted!"

"Also," the daughter of Eros, C.A. Cupid, added. "If your stories are already set out for you, your 'true love' isn't as true as anyone thinks it is. It is already destined for you to fall for that guy, but if you were to choose your own true love, you will actually feel happy!"

Then an all-out bicker began to start again. I slammed my fist on the table again, I'm pretty sure it left a tiny dent.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed, my throat felling hoarse, before I turned to my team mates and lowered my voice a bit. "So, what will you guys choose?" I asked them.

They all looked at each other before facing me again. It was my sister Charlene who spoke up first. "Well," she bit her lip. "Don't get me wrong, but what I prefer was following a parent's footsteps. Sorry, Kota." She smiled at me apologetically before picking up her tray moved to the Royals section, earning cheers from the clique.

I looked to the boys. "I'm not usually into quarrels because of my… curse, but I choose the Rebels." Caleb said, softly, before picking up his tray and moved into the Rebel's group.

"I swear, that guy has read too much normie novels." Damon spoke up, earning my attention. "I choose the Royals, they might be fancy and all that. But they protect this world, after all, when the Evil Queen went out of character…" he trailed off before picking up his tray and followed Charlene.

"What about you, Jude?" I softly asked.

He just shook his head. "I prefer to be neutral. Ya know, tie breaker." He murmured. He always speak up in murmurs and whispers, but other than that he's pretty fine looking, I've seen it myself.

I just smiled before joining the Rebels. Yes, I'm a Rebel, I may not be into normie novels like Caleb but the Rebels deserve their voice to be heard. Me, growing up in the normie world- I grew tired of the hero/heroine's perspectives, I was always intrigued by what happened to the 'evil' character/s of the movie or series on why they became like that. If their reason is waaaay unreasonable than my own alibis, then I will hate him or her. But if it is reasonable enough, I will just feel sympathy for him or her.

Just then Alex entered the castleteria, pausing only for a moment when he saw that we are divided before walking over to Jude and whispered something in his ear. Those two are like the top bromance pairing of the Sentinel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Jude's P.O.V)<strong>_

I only nodded as Alex whispered his commands. He isn't exactly the type of guy who hides his simple plans, it's just that the room is filled with suspects (excluding my team mates, of course).

"_Try to sniff out the scent of the students in every of your classes. Memorize them and then sniff out the scent in the crime scene. There might be some clues."_

I guess the command wasn't really meant for me alone but I understand that he can't risk his plans to people. And now here I am, minutes after classes, investigating the place. Which is pretty hard and absurd considering the fact that this is a hallway and girls come and go, and there's no trace of the culprit- not even his scent. I was about to give up when I noticed a crack behind one of the drawers. I walked over to it and pushed it slowly aside, revealing a hole that could fit someone if they either crawl or squat to get through. I ignored the girls' shocked stares and crouched into the secret hole.

Minutes later, I heard something. I paused my crouching. Part of me is thanking the fact that I have vampire abilities, one of them is built-in night vision since it is very handy right now. If I used a lighter match, or torch I'd alarm whoever is on the other side. I also thank the fact that I can hold my breath for hours, I need air since I'm part faery- a creature that breathes as well, since it's very dusty in here. Meaning whoever who crawled this place must've been a vampire or someone who have a pretty thick mask.

I expanded my hearing, I heard many students- girls and boys alike chatting, some footsteps, and some yells. I guess I am under one of the halls. I ignored those sounds but focused on the one in the hole. I just continued my crawl while using my hearing ability. I saw a ray of light in another crack so I gently padded the wall or item that covers it and realized it sounded like wood. I gently but firmly pushed it and saw that I am in the Enchanted Forest.

I got out of the entrance and immediately looked to see what it was- a tree. Not exactly the biggest, it looks just like a normal tree. I, then, climbed up, and once I reached a contenting height which is nearly the top, I ripped off the sleeves of my jacket and tied it together into a very tight knot before tying it on the branch I'm on right now, so when night falls, I can just retrace my scent in here. I jumped from the branch, and returned in the hole. As I do I closed the door of the entrance, making sure it is shut. I crawled back all the way from the forest till back in the girl's hallway.

The reason I did this is because I may have the perks of being a vampire, I also have the curses of being one. Though the sun doesn't really burn me nor kill me- being a half blood and all, it gives me a painful feeling on my skin, like I'm being cooked. But the curse of this curse is that it won't end. For normal vampire, they would just turn to ash as soon as they stepped their whole body under the sun. But for us half breeds, we would feel our pain until something or someone blocks the sunlight from our skin. So I wore my jacket and hood on most of the time.

As soon as I got out of the tunnel, I saw a tall shadow looming over me. I stood up then looked at the owner of the shadow and saw the headmaster. For a headmaster, he can't properly organize his school's peace. I tried to hide a smirk since even if I wore a hood, the tip of my nose and my lips are still seen. "Headmaster Grimm." I greeted in a monotone voice.

He just raised an eyebrow. I sighed, "What is it?" I asked.

"Why didn't you immediately reported this to me?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

I restrained a snort. "Well, I have to check out the other side of the tunnel. Besides, who knows where it leads." I said. "I shall get my team mates and superior to come and see this, this tunnel is a small gateway to finish this investigation early and to end the threat quickly."

"But-" he began but I cut him off.

"No 'But's." I firmly said, making it sure that I am ending this conversation. "I will summon my fellow Sentinels. Don't tamper or do anything regarding this tunnel." And with that, I walked away to go find my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wasup! Sorry for the late update by the way! Also ALL feed backs will be appreciated. I also might do some shout-outs if you want me to (birthday shout-outs, stuff like that). Just say what you want me to greet you with, your name/username, when you want me to do it (cuz I like challenges). Also I MIGHT post shorter chapters.

**Thanks to:**

LatransBlue (for commenting and giving me inspiration)

violet hunter of the moon (for following and adding this in the favorites list)

Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller (for adding this in the favorites list)

Summer164 (for adding this in the favorites list)

**THANK YOU AND MAY THE ODDS BE WITH YOU!**


	4. IV

**IV. Empathies and Obsessions**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: HEY THERE! Bros, bros, bros, I know what happened on Thronecoming and I know that in the _WEBSERIES_ the students know that the Evil Queen is alive and all that crap. But I prefer the storyline in the 'Storybook of Legends' because it creates more tension in the fanfic, like they thought that the Evil Queen is dead but she is actually alive and is just trapped in a mirror. Do you get what I mean? I hope you do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Dakota's P.O.V)<strong>_

I was tossing and turning in my bed, earlier, we visited the tunnel. We found some clues, though it won't really make the investigation easier. We found some torn up shirt with some blood stains on it, dark green night vision goggles, and a pocket knife with blood stain. Wow, if this is the things the guy used to cut through the briars then he's one dumb moron.

Seriously?! Pocket knife?! How idiotic could he be?! See? He cut himself! What an idiot!

With a sigh, I sat up. My nightmares being a jerk again. 'Whoa! The great and almighty recklessly brave Dakota having nightmares?'

Yes, I have nightmares. My childhood… I'd rather not live up to that past, so I won't tell you.

I sighed again. It's pretty weird, feeling like there's imaginary readers/watcher in your mind. It's creepy, yet satisfying that someone is watching me mope out my agony.

… That's a bit deep.

I carefully got off the bed and headed to the desk, I pulled out the last drawer of its hole and pulled out something before I quickly pushed the drawer back in. I clutched the small red notebook in my hand as I walk over to my bed, as soon as I lay down. I placed on my night vision goggles, and began reading.

I know that it's my journal when I was young, I had it in my bag when the accident that led me here happened. I traced the cover slowly, as if to reminisce the memories it gave me… or I wrote in it.

With shaky fingers, I opened the notebook, starting from page one when the voices returned to me.

'_You are a useless pathetic freak!'_

'_Ugh! Why am I related to her anyway?!'_

'_What a loser.'_

'_You bring shame to this prestigious family!'_

'_Like I would see you as a member of the Alistair clan!'_

When I came back from hell nine, I noticed that my breathing is irregular, my hands covering my ears from the sounds in my head, and my knees close to my chest. The journal is on the bed, my hands are shaking even more. I placed a shaky hand on my mouth to keep it from yelling my torment, I covered it the best I can but soon it was joined by my other hand. I just shut my eyes tight, I felt my bubbled scream died down, I immediately grabbed the damned notebook and shoved it under my pillow.

My breathing was heavy for a while and when I reached my breathing pattern, I crashed my head on the soft pillow. Why did I choose to revive the memories anyway?

Then a knock was heard from our door, I jolted up and rushed to the door, opening it with great speed- that if I let it hit the wall it would cause a sound. Caleb jumped back a bit. "What? Nightmares gotten in to you and decided to sleep here?" I joked, grinning lazily.

He just looked at me with disbelief written over his face. "You okay, Kota?" he began with a worried tone. "You look tired. Very tired."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "I just can't sleep that's all." That's not half of a lie, true I have a hard time sleeping but I'd rather not tell him about my nightmares. He can't be bothered with the investigation, it's much more important than my sanity. "So… what brought you here?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

He ignored me, "Are the nightmares back again?" he asked. I gave him a blank look.

"The nightmares?" I replied then snorted. "I scare those nightmares away, Caleb! I'm not four! I can take care of myself."

He looks at me with a hesitant look. He was about to say something when I beat him to it, "Caleb, drop it." He closed him mouth. "Now why are you here?"

"Well," he began, "uhm… Alex told me that you should decipher the code found on the torn up shirt."

"Code?" I looked at him with shock on my face. "What code?"

"It's not regular blood stains, the knife with the blood actually has something engraved on it, Alex translated it as something of your old world's ancient language." He said, handing me over the blood stained knife and damaged shirt.

I hesitantly accepted it, "Sure, I'll get to this right after classes tomorrow." I smiled, he just nodded before walking away.

* * *

><p>I stretched my legs and arms. I am going to run track for Physical Education since it's my last subject for the day, tomorrow is Saturday so I got a lot of free time do investigate.<p>

Sitting down on the bench, I leaned on my front so that I can have enough angle to tie my shoelaces. Suddenly, someone sat beside me, I glanced at the person who did so, and saw Alex. I sighed, "What is it, O great almighty general?" I asked, with a bored tone.

"Nothing, I'm just going to sit here." He replied. After a while, just as I was finishing my shoelaces, he spoke up again. "See that pale girl with a red blouse and white vest?" he asked, I looked over to him and followed his gaze. Indeed there is a girl with pale skin, blonde curly hair, and blue eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know there were vampires here before Jude, Caleb, and Damon arrived." I spoke my thoughts.

"Vampires?" Alex snorted. "Hex, no. She's Apple White, daughter of Snow White."

"So?" I said, taking a sip from my water bottle.

"So? So she's future queen."

I nearly rolled my eyes. I've never been one to be interested in politics, so is Alex, but why do he care? It's not as if princess right there is the Evil Queen's target, that would be highly absurd, seeing the fact that she's just a princess… who is a heir to the throne…

Well, crap. I didn't know that this job has the mini-job 'Protect the Princess or We're Doomed!' Great work, you jerk who sent the friggin Evil Queen message! I could be out there somewhere drinking chocolate milk while under the sun (Don't judge my tastes!) not here protecting a vampire-like pale skinned princess!

"Sooooo? Do we have to guard her twenty-four seven?" I asked, sipping more water.

"That," Alex blinked, "and she's my mate."

I nearly created a freaking fountain of spit and water there!

"WHAT!" I yelled, causing all attention to be placed on me. I glared at the people who turned their attention on me and they quickly turned back to their businesses. "What?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Well, yesterday, I bumped into her- literally- and well, her stuff fell and I helped her pick it back up." He said.

"So you met via the cliché 'The-Girl-Drops-The-Items-She-Carries-And-The-Boy-Helps-Her-Pick-It-Up-And-They-Gazed-Into-Each-Other's-Eyes' cliché? Dude, just no." I say in disappointment. I was expecting that Alex will find his mate during a battle or something, ya know! Not just this!

"Yes…?" he answered.

I slapped my palm on my forehead. "That is so cliché…" I trailed off.

"Well, aren't you concerned over the fact that I'm twenty and she's sixteen?" he asked.

I glared at him. "My dad is probably four thousand years old and my mom is twenty five!" I retorted. "When it comes to love, age is just another number."

He smirked. "I didn't know you can be so deep."

"Shut it, Alex. Just because you look hot and yummy, doesn't mean you have to smirk." I pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Why do I keep getting comments of me being 'hot' and 'yummy'?" he asked me, confusion clear in his eyes. "I don't want to be praised for my looks, I want to be praised for my leadership skills."

"Dude, I'm really surprised that you got the title 'General' in just eighteen years of age." I blinked.

"Well, there are just some things that motivate me to work hard." He smiled though his gaze is distant.

"Alex, if… if you ever thought about them..." I trailed off. "We're just here."

"It's okay," he said with a sad smile in his face. "My best friends are probably proud that I achieved what I want now anyway."

"I'm sure they will." I whispered before standing up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Third Person P.O.V)<strong>_

Dakota sat on her studying desk, her reading glasses is on and she is turning her head from the notebook she was holding and the torn up shirt from time to time when someone knocked on the door. She hurriedly pulled out the nearest drawer and shoved the items inside before shoving it back again.

She was just about to reach out for the door to open it up when it flung open, the wood bumped into her hand giving her great pain. "Ow!" she yelped, clutching her hand. "Ah, crap, that hurts."

She looked over to see who the person is and saw Caleb. "Caleb! You little-!" she noticed there was another person besides the lion Sentinel. "Hey, Char. Let me lecture this idiot over her in the manners of patience!" she growled, Charlene only laughed at her sister's antics.

"Calm down, Kota. It's not like he meant to do it." Charlene patted her sister's shoulder. Despite them being twins, Dakota is two inches shorter than her even though Dakota is a few minutes older.

"Could've fooled me." Dakota muttered. "Where's Damon anyways? That guy has been disappearing since we arrived here!"

"Well, he is in a party." Caleb scratched the back of his head.

The trio cringed. "I'll be sleeping at Jude's tonight, good thing he's all alone in his dorm." Caleb said.

"Yeah," Charlene agreed. "You better, after last time, I'm pretty sure that you got scarred."

"Ya think? I could practically hear moans even though we are a hallway apart!" Caleb rolled his eyes.

Dakota pulled her sister and Caleb outside of the room, then closed it. "How about we go to the party too?" Dakota suggested.

"What?! No!" Caleb declined.

"Well, don't you have a clue to investigate?" Charlene asked, trying to talk her sister out of this.

Dakota shrugged. "Well, yeah I do. But looking back and forth from the desk gave me a migraine." She grinned. "C'mon! We deserve this! We're the best Sentinels there ever is! C'mon! We, at least, deserve to party and lose some headache and tension!"

"I can't believe you got me into this!" Caleb yelled over the booming muse-ic.

"What?!" Charlene and Dakota yelled back.

"I can't believe-… Never mind! I'll just go get drinks!" Caleb excused himself from the trio.

"What did he just say?" Charlene asked her twin.

"Something about 'going to get chicks'!" Dakota replied.

Charlene just shrugged and continued to party, not really caring about what is going on.

"Hang on! I'll go get drinks!" Dakota spoke up before leaving her sister.

"You'll get chicks too?" Charlene asked, turning around. Seeing that her sister is nowhere to be found she just shrugged again. "I could've sworn she's straight. Meh, it's her life anyways."

Dakota made her way to the bar and saw Caleb carrying a red plastic cup. "I thought you were going to get chicks and get laid!" she said.

Caleb spit out his drink. "Say what now? I said 'I'll go get drinks.'"

"I thought you said-." She began but the muse-ic turned into a different tune.

"'What the hex' by Avril La-Vine!" Dakota exclaimed. "C'mon!" she dragged the other Sentinel into the dance floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Alex's P.O.V)<strong>_

I took a sip from my ordered drink and watched the fairyteens party their butts off. I sighed, before turning my head sideways and saw a person I least expect to see here.

"Lady Apple?" I called out, clearly shocked.

"Oh, hey, Alex!" she greeted me back. Though it's more of a slur actually. My eyes widened, she's drunk?! She's drunk… and prone to men who will clearly do things unpleasant to her! Someone might even kidnap her! AND THIS IS UNDERAGE DRINKING! SHE'S NOT EVEN EIGHTEEN YET!

'_Calm your tits, bro!'_ my wolf said.

'_Yeah,'_ I replied. _'Well, think about this! She can't think straight and some idiot out there might just do something really lewd to her! How's that!'_

I could feel my wolf trying to take over because of what I said, but- luckily- I managed to restrain him.

'_No one will touch her! She's mine!'_ he growled.

Oh, this possessive little moron!

'_She's never ours! Nor yours! She's destined to be with someone! Hello! She already have a prince prepared for her!'_ I explained.

'_No!'_ my wolf disagreed. _'Make her ours or so help me I'll kill you!'_

'_Dude, if you kill me, you'll kill yourself!'_

'_That's how important mates are in a werewolf's life! Werewolves either die in agony for losing his or her mate or they will live but he or she will be insane.' _Xander snarled.

I pupils probably turned to slits at the realization.

I have two choices: make her mine but she will stray from her destiny, or let her have her story and I will go insane or die. Sighing, I placed on a blank face. "You're drunk."

She giggled. "Nooo, I just drank the amount of wine more than I can contain."

Obviously, she tried to be sarcastic but I ignored her. Instead I pulled her by her wrist, "I should escort you back to your room."

"Okay!" she agreed. "Let's go have some fun!"

I one shook my head before placing her on my shoulder.

"Woo! This is fun!" she exclaimed while spreading her arms as if they were wings. Since her movements made it hard for me, I just carried her bridal style.

"Apple, why did you go party?" I asked, frustration starting to fill me up.

"Because it's fun!" she replied with a giggle.

Aw, that's cute- HOCUS FOCUS, ALEX! You're frustrated at her, block out all her cuteness in every way possible.

"No really, why? Who invited you?" I growled.

She pouted.

Block. Out. Her. Cuteness.

'_Ugh, what's the point? Just succumb to the fact that destiny screwed up and chose her for us!_' Xander urged.

'_No,'_ I declined. _'She is a princess, the heir to the throne of this kingdom!'_

"Briar invited me! She is my BFFA!" Apple answered my question.

'_Thank you, Briar… whoever you are.'_ Xander grinned.

'_Screw you, Xander!'_ I snarled.

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow. "Where's she?"

"Back at the party." She gasped. "Could we join her to our fun?"

'_Well, well, well. I didn't know she's got these thoughts.' _Xander smirked.

'_Shut. Up.'_ I growled.

"No," I said in a firm voice. "We can't and we are not having fun." I said as I saddled on my horse after her.

I brought my horse here. It's not really a problem considering the fact that I live in a hotel in the Village of Book End. She sat in front of me while using my chest as a back rest. Don't judge me, she clearly can't wrap her arms around me since she's drunk. I gripped the reins. "Hold on tight, Lightning is a fast horse."

Halfway through the trip, I sensed that she is already asleep so I placed one arm around her to keep her from falling and used one hand to control the reins. It's hard but I managed to.

I can't use any of my hands since I carried her bridal style. Forcing me to just kick the door to her dorm room. I kicked it twice before a certain raven (No pun intended) haired girl opened the door. At first she looked shocked and when she opened her mouth to say something, I spoke up first.

"Your room mate is drunk." I blurted out.

She just raised an eyebrow. "Ya think?" she replied before giving me way to enter. I quickly headed to Apple's side of the room (Which is noticeable since Raven's side is pretty ominous) and gently placed her on the bed. I awkwardly placed one pillow beside her to give her something soft to land on in case she fall.

Passing by Raven, I immediately turned around and squeaked (Yes, the high and mighty general of Sentinels squeaked) "Thank you for opening the door."

If wolves could face palm they would. Xander probably banged his head somewhere. _'Why are you my human counter-part again?'_ he asked with frustration dripping from his tone.

Sensing that Raven was just forcing herself not to laugh, my cheeks turned bright pink. "Crepe, well, I better go!" And with that I walked away.

* * *

><p>'<em>WAKE UP, YE TWIT!'<em> my wolf yelled causing me to jolt up.

"Agh! I'm up! I'm up!" I frantically squirmed out of my covers. Before I know it, I landed on the floor. "Ugh…" I groaned before placing my palm on my forehead. "Why'd you do that?"

'Shut it. We've got some projects to do.' Xander growled.

I raised an eyebrow. My wolf was not one to be serious, in fact, he is my distraction from my job. _'What's wrong with you?'_

'_Nothing, it's just… Investigation is your one and only excuse to go to that school where Apple studies.'_ Xander sighed.

'_Bro, why are you so obsessed with her anyways?'_ I asked, clearly confused. _'I mean, she is your mate and all that crap. But why act like a weird creepy stalker?'_

'I dunno, it's just that I get this feeling that my day is incomplete without her presence for at least a second.' He gave a sad smile. 'Ironic, huh? The one we are destined for is destined to marry a different person in the future.' He gave out a low growl.

I suddenly felt a piercing pain on my chest. I immediately thought of my comrades, we have empathy link. So whatever I feel now, my team mates will feel. If I die by this, their chances of surviving will be very slim. I am like the base of this empathy connection, once I die, their chances of dying is high but if someone dies in our group who is not me, our connection will just be a bit severed.

Just as I fall on the ground, and my vision began to blur, I saw a silhouette of a man. Wearing black clothes all over. His eyes are shown though, blue, they're blue. I grit my teeth, "You… ass… hole…" I said through clenched teeth.

He grinned. "Salutations from the Evil Queen." And with that he jumped off my window.

_**(Dakota's P.O.V)(Enchanted Forest)**_

Taking a deep breath, I prepared to hit Caleb.

Right now we are training, so that our bones might be flexible enough in battle.

I was about to give him a punch when a piercing pain in my chest suddenly erupted. We both fell to the ground. Caleb shakily gave me his multi-tool with the pocket knife sticking out from it. I grasped it a he was about to lose consciousness. "Write… Alex's hotel address…" he whispered before passing out.

'_Jude… We're in the… Enchanted F-Forest… h-help…_' I sent out a mayday call. I just hope that he alarms someone to pick us up.

Sensing that I will pass out soon, I brought my hand near to my face and carved it into my palm. I was finishing the last number for his hotel room when my will gave out and darkness met up with me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Jude's P.O.V)<strong>_

Charlene, Damon, and I are drinking coffee with the Royals this late morning when a pain passed through my chest. Charlene clutched her chest while panting, obvious fighting the pain. Damon has his hands curled up, his knuckles turning white. The Royals suddenly panicked and began asking us questions, one of them even called an ambulance.

While my two comrades are already wiped out. I heard Dakota's voice in my head. _'Jude… We're in the… Enchanted F-Forest… h-help…'_

I grabbed the nearest hand and looked at its owner. She have green eyes and strawberry blonde hair, Ashlynn, was it?

"Dakota and C-Caleb are i-in the Enchanted F-Forest. F-Find them p-please…" I pleaded before passing out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Alex's P.O.V)<strong>_

With a groan, I woke up and saw that I am on a hospital bed with an IV connected to the vein on the back of my hand. I stared on my surroundings and saw that my comrades are also there.

Charlene slowly blinked her eyes open, when her gaze met mine. She smiled, "Alex! You're alive!"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously…" my expression grew serious. "The Evil Queen sent her lackeys after me. How she got the information of me being the Empathy link base, I don't know."

"She probably has… soth… spas…" Caleb slurred before yawning. "She… probably has some spies in our organization." He blinked.

"So we're the only ones awake here?" I asked.

"Nope! I was awake all along!" Dakota inserted.

I sighed. "Kota…"

"Hahaha! Lookie!" she raised her palm, showing scars. "I've got new scars!"

"I'll ask Jude to heal that for you." I said.

"No!" she hissed at me.

I smiled but a nagging voice at the back of my head is yelling: _'Someone nearly killed all of you! You better solve this problem quick! This ain't no prank!'_

Things just got real.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** WOOHOO! WOOPEE! CHAPTER FOUR DONE! Constructive criticism will be welcomed warmly, also thank you for whoever thought of reviewing out there or something! THANK YOU FOR LIKING!

**Thanks to:**

Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller

rodgerskfan

summer164

violet hunter of the moon

RavenQueenFan2605

LatransBlue

**Additonal A/N:** Since I got six (?) supporters, I'll show you guys a sneak peak for the next chapter.

**Sneak Peak:**

_Alex gave out a sad smile as he held the portrait in his hands. "They're my best friends… the people who made my living life less hell-ish."_

"_Where are they?"_

"_Gone. Dead. Wiped away by the Evil Queen's minions."_


	5. V

**V. Full Moon**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! EXAMS JUST ENDED AND I HAD TO STUDY LAST WEEK! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY! (cries, hiccups, cries more, sobs, sobs)

**Dakota:** God dammit! Stop being a pussy and just get on with it!

**Me:** B-B-But…

**Dakota:** No 'But's! Get yo booty movin' er else Imma wack it!

**Me:** … Okay… do the honors for the disclaimer please…(sobs more)

**Dakota:** Gladly! (flips her hair before facing you- the reader) _**LoneWolf- or Vanguardian- doesn't own anyone nor anything**_ here, except for her awesome OC's.

**Me:** (stopped crying) I did _not_ just create a narcissist!

**Dakota:** Nah, you didn't, you created someone awesome… NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

**Me:** WAIT! I have to warn you! There are a lot of profane words in this chap! Also spoilers to 'Insurgent' by Veronica Roth…

**Dakota:** That's it?

**Me:** Also-!

**Dakota:** Shut up! That was a rhetorical question!

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person P.O.V)<strong>

Dakota knew that she shouldn't have a medium sized sack of sugar for breakfast, but she did anyway. Now she can't stop fidgeting her hands, it's even a mystery and a miracle that she haven't gone nuts like those who lived in Wonderland.

'_Damon!'_ she thought. _'Curse your dares! Curse you for daring me into this hell-ish situation!'_

She clenched her teeth and looked at the wall clock every now and then, hoping that five frickin' minutes would come quick so that she can race to her next class- which is Grimm-nastics.

She could feel her teeth chatter in her mouth and the urge to go jumping and running becoming more unbearable.

'_Is this how lycanthropes suffer every full moon?'_ She thought, _'Trying to keep their demons away? This sure is hard!'_

She glanced at the clock again, seeing only twenty seconds has passed, she cursed under her breath. "C'mon, c'mon…"

It also didn't help that her subject now is Princessology. How did she even get that subject?! Is Alex drunk when he chose her subjects?! She glanced at the other students in this gods forsaken classroom where chairs are thrones. THRONES! How uncomfortable is that?! THERE'S NO TABLE!

She turned to the wall clock again and saw that only a minute was left. "Dakota." The White Queen called her in a firm voice.

"Y-Y-Yes…?" Dakota stammered, her voice near to someone who inhaled Helium.

'Oh mama!' she cursed, 'Why! Why! Why!? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO NOTICE ME?!'

"You're slouching," the Wonderland-ian queen reprimanded her, in which she quickly sat straight. Usually she would just slouch more before straightening up to see an annoyed expression in her eyes, but she wasn't in the mood for that and any type of movement would be acceptable, even if it meant straightening up.

"Also, ever since the beginning of this subject, you seem fidgety, which are you are, but even more than usual. Is something wrong?" The White Queen asked with concern.

'_Oh crap!'_ Dakota thought, _'She observes me? That's creepy!'_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yes!" Dakota gave out a lopsided grin, earning a raised eyebrow from the queen. The queen was about to speak something but the loud funky sounding bell rang throughout the whole school. Dakota leapt from her seat with joy and literally ran to the door with a neck breaking speed. After practically opening the big doors with such force it nearly broke, she faced her teacher. "I ATE A LOTTA SUGAR EARLIER THAT'S WHY I'M HYPER-ER THAN USUAL! OKAY? OKAY!" Dakota yelled before running like a deer being chased by a wolf.

Back in the classroom, there's a shocked White Queen, so is nearly all of the students except for one. A snickering Charlene.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

Jude was decoding Dakota's missed codes. Since he's half faery, it's not much of a problem.

Twirling the pencil in hand, he re-read the one Dakota wrote.

'_A traitorous brother, a hidden son, an offspring of the Queen herself, a growling wolf.'_

Since this ancient looking code is from the normie world, Dakota had no problem deciphering it. It is, indeed, interesting on how the culprit manage to get some information in the ancient symbols of the normie world. Thinking about that, Jude closed his eyes, delving into his thoughts.

Who is this traitorous brother? Is he, in anyway, related to the hidden son? Is the offspring of the Queen between the two clique leaders? Raven? Apple?

Sighing, he just opened his eyes and tried to decipher the engraved codes on the blunt pocket knife. Its Grimm-nastics right now, even though Jude is fit for physical education, he sees no reason for him to go run laps so he just stayed on the benches.

Concentrating, he read the code.

'_To the son who blends in the crowd.'_

Taken back, he lifted it until the sunlight shone on the edges. "Who is this son?" he muttered under her breath before placing the knife in his back pack and wrote down what he read.

* * *

><p><strong>(After Classes)<strong>

"Guys," Damon slammed his hands on the table "does anybody know what the hex is 'Dragon Fire'?"

Some of the Royals and Rebels along with the fairyteen Sentinel members are studying for a test in the subject of Rumpelstiltskin in Jude's dorm since he's living there alone and the space is more than enough.

"It's a main element…" Caleb trailed off.

"And?" Damon urged.

"And it's a main element." Caleb replied.

"Doesn't make any sense. Especially how does it even relate to Lycanthropes?! I am one and I see no relation!" Damon glared at the small pile of mixed notes, notebooks, papers, and some… scribbles in front of him.

"Is professor straw spinner seriously this evil?" Dakota gestured to the heap of books in front of her. Normally, she would've shrugged it off and just fail the test. But this one got a punishment to it, you would have to spin straws into gold. Not saying that she _can't_ do it, she just prefer not to be in a room filled with straws she have to spin to turn it into gold.

"He's been like this since we can remember!" Briar Beauty exclaimed. "That's why study-parties are created!" she gleefully added.

"Study… parties?" Jude spoke up. He wasn't one to do parties but if it involves him getting out of spinning billions of straws, he's in.

Briar gasped. "You don't know what study parties are? They're, like, the best way to learn!"

"Jude's way too busy to be emo to actually worry about this kinda stuffs." Charlene smirked. Damon held back a chuckle, Caleb only smiled, Dakota snorted while the rest just watched them with amused looks.

"… I am not emo," Jude defended.

"Sure," Caleb droned. "How about we start the party already?"

"How about 'no'." a voice joined in their conversation.

They all faced the owner and saw Alex on the door step carrying a box with eight coffee cups on top in his arms and a black back pack slung over his shoulders. "Tonight's full moon." He simply reminded his team mates before walking in and closing the door using his foot.

They all stared at him before Damon spoke up. "Ah, shit!"

"What's wrong with a full moon night?" A certain brown haired Charming asked.

"Well…" Caleb trailed off. "We're lycanthropes… werewolves… werecats… Ya know? Stuff like that?" he looked over to the people in the room to see their reaction, since he was revealed as a half-blood some are still afraid of him but some actually saw him as a pretty nice guy so he got nothing. "Things is during full moon, no matter how kind we are or how harmless we are despite our abilities… we tend to be a little… hostile."

Dakota snorted. "A little, huh?"

Caleb glared at her. "Okay! Maybe we're mindless killing machines during the full moon." The others gasped. "So if you please, move along! It's just an hour before sunset."

The people (except for the Sentinel members) walked to the door with a tad bit of a fast pace, Alex side stepped before being partly trampled by ten students of the fairytale-school. He placed the box on the table beside the door, placed the coffee beside it, and inserted his hand in the box when someone spoke up. "It won't open."

Eyes widening, the young general gently pushed the fairyteens crowding the door and jiggled the door knob, indeed it was locked. "Wha…? Who could've…" Alex muttered, then he heard a noise, as if a paper was being written on and a moment or two later, a paper was slipped under the small gap of the door and the floor. He reached out and saw that something was written on it.

'_Hello darlings,_

_I suppose you are shocked, scared, and confused by what's going on?_

_Well, let me enlighten you. I want to play a game._

_As cheesy as the line earlier sounds, this is serious._

_You have two (or three) lycanthropes stuck with you in a big room…_

… _In a full moon. I'm pretty sure you know what happens to them under a full moon night._

_So the game is… survive one night with two (or three) inhumane beasts until sunrise._

_This is not ordered by the Evil Queen herself but… she did tell me to have some fun so…_

_May the odds be ever in your favor._

_Salutations from: the Lieutenant'_

In anger, Alex clenched his teeth and his grip on the paper is tight enough to crumple it. That's his alias, eh?

"The Lieutenant decided to play a game with us…" Alex said in a low voice.

"What?" someone asked.

"The Lieutenant decided to play a game with us." He said in a louder voice as he faced the crowd. His gaze ran over to the Royals and Rebels, counting and remembering their names. Since he asked Dakota to hack in the school's main frames, he know most of their names.

Briar Beauty

Daring Charming

Dexterous Charming

Cedar Wood

Raven Queen

Blondie Lockes (of course, they already know her)

And…

'_Oh, crap…'_ Alex thought, in which his wolf grinned.

Apple White…

He did his best to cover his panic from both his mate being in here and the situation. _'Dude! She's here!'_ Xander's grin turned wider.

'_Wow, so much for support…'_ Alex droned in his thoughts. Then an idea came up to him, "How about we take the windows? I'm pretty sure we can just-"

"Another paper is slipped under the door!" someone interrupted him. Alex grabbed it from the person's hand before reading it.

'_Oh yeah,_

_I forgot about the windows…_

_They are… barricaded. Ya know those barriers from the Hunger Games series?_

_I kinda copied those…'_

"Little… shit…" Alex growled before crumpling it and throwing it to the windows. It reflected back with a small explosion. They all looked at it with disbelief written on their faces. _'So he did copy that part from the Hunger Games…'_ he thought.

"He did not just copy that from the 'Hunger Games'?!" Caleb say with an angered look from his face.

"Yeeeup… He just did." Dakota replied along with a "From the what?" coming from the fairyteens.

"A normie book series where people are not happy about the government and decided to rebel from it." Dakota explained. "Aaaand in the end they did get what they wanted! It's an awesome series believe me."

Silence fell on them again for a short moment before Alex walked over to the box and pulled out chains with cuffs on one end and a base for the other. "This won't be pleasant but it must be done if you want to survive." He picked up two small vials in one hand and gave it to Caleb and Damon. "Drink it." He commanded in a tone that made the others (even Dakota and Jude) cower in fear.

No one said a thing, Jude just helped him unpack the tools to screw a dungeon-like-chains for the two Lycanthropes.

* * *

><p>It's been an hour and everybody sat on the sofas in the room, which is sufficient since Jude has four couches, a love seat, and his king sized bed.<p>

"Why so many seats, bro?" Dakota asked. Jude just shrugged.

"I guess because I usually drop dead pretty much everywhere the moment I got here after every day. You know, from consuming my power to block out the pain from the skin where the clothes doesn't cover." Jude said with a bored tone.

"Huh, fair enough." Dakota said before resuming to read 'Insurgent', a book she bought last time she was in the normie world, which is pretty much a few weeks ago. "NO! FERNANDO! DON'T DIE ON ME!" she practically glued her eyes on the pages of the book.

Everybody just looked at her strangely. "Er… are you guys sure that those two will be monsters? Because nothing seems to happen." Blondie asked while pointing to the two chained Growlingtons.

"Believe me, this situation is harder than-" Jude began but was interrupted by growls. Everybody stiffened before turning their eyes on the two Lycanthropes. They were on their sides, squirming as if something very uncomfortable is happening to them. After a few moments, Damon got up on all fours, his head looking downwards, his expression masked by his bangs that hang in midair.

"D-Damon…?" someone called out from the Rebels, probably Cedar but that isn't where Alex's hocus focus is on right now. The werewolf raised his head and looked at them with golden brown eyes. His blue eyes gone.

The now-werewolf Damon growled, snarled, and thrashed in its chains but it can't seem to transform into a complete wolf. "It can't transform because of the potion Alex gave to them. Always the planner." Dakota heard Charlene mutter.

"I-I c-can't… it h-hurts…" Caleb was also on his side, though his back is facing the crowd. "S-Stop… i-it h-hurts…" he whimpered.

"Caleb don't fight it, the potion I gave you will handle the transformation." Alex said in a soothing tone while walking over to the whimpering Lycanthrope. Everyone held their breath because the distance between Caleb and his brother is less than two meters, and if Damon stretched his hands far enough, there's a possibility that he could cause bodily harm to Alex. The moment the young general reached the reached Caleb, the other twin immediately pounced on him… or tried to. Alex only stared at the growling Damon before kneeling down to pat Caleb's shoulder. "It's okay, don't fight it. I'll see your own self tomorrow."

Caleb whimpered even more. "I-I don't w-wanna hurt others… w-what i-if I-I h-hurt others…"

"Why did I bring coffee?" Alex gave him a reassuring smile. "Because I will stay up all night to make sure that they are safe and that you two knuckle heads won't hurt anyone."

Caleb suddenly stopped squirming, he began to growl instead. Alex stood up and calmly walked over to the crowd while showing no signs of speeding up or running. Behind him Caleb's growls got louder- like of a lion's- and his eyes turned golden brown like his brother's, only like that of a cat's. "While you're here, you guys can just study for your test." Alex said before going over to his bag.

"Wait, I read the letter earlier." Cedar blurted.

Alex reached in his bag and rummaged in it, searching for something. "So?" he asked, before stopping his movements.

"So… the letter states that there is two or three. Who's the third one?" asked the wooden girl.

Alex pulled out a vial which have the same size as the first two vials, only that the contents are blue instead of red. "I'm the third one…" he said, facing the others.

"Holy shmolly!" Dakota exclaimed, "Dude! That better _not_ be wolfs bane!"

Alex froze. "Why would I poison myself?" he asked with a confused look. Dakota opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. "Dakota, this is a potion to tame my wolf. I know you've been wondering how the hex did I manage to walk around like a normal person under the full moon. So… here's the answer." Alex grinned sheepishly before drinking it in one go.

Charlene shook her head. "Anyways, let's try to forget about the two Lycanthropes over there and just actually shove some knowledge in our brains."

"Well, this next lesson we're going to study is about Lycanthropes…" Apple trailed off looking over to the young general who blushed a bit. "How about we ask Sir Alex!" she suggested.

Agreements were given and they all faced the Sentinel as he sat on the bed. Alex gave out an awkward grin. "Hi, friends…"

"Mind helping us in this lesson?" Raven asked.

"Well, as you can see Raven darling, I am just a bitten werewolf." Alex answered in a British accent. Earning a glare from Dexterous. _'Oh, that dude probably got a crush on her or something.' _Alex grinned inwardly. "Dexterous!" he called out, still in that British accent. "I assume you're the smartest! Why not help them?"

"Apple here is the smartest, so don't go giving me compliments." Dexterous replied, his glare long gone.

'_It all ends up to her…'_ he thought. _'Smartest, fairest, future queen, most happy-ever-after… what's next?'_

Alex sighed before walking to the students, seeing that there's no space left, he sat on the left side of the love seat- beside Apple White herself. "First things first, let's start with the basics. The transformation. Lycanthropes are varied in different forms. There are weresnakes, werewolves, werecats, were-apes, and so on and so forth."

"What about bats?" Blondie asked.

"There is no such thing as werebats. They are called vampires." Alex shrugged. "Like Jude over there. Though he doesn't need to drink blood that much since he's a half-blood."

"So if that's the basic, what's the next information?" Daring asked. Everybody looked at him weirdly since he's never shown interest in anything except his mirror and his reflection. "What?" he asked when he noticed everybody's weird gaze on him.

"Nothing, nothing. So the next step is transformation. Usually Lycanthropes have two forms- the human and the animal forms- but for the werewolves, they have three. The human, the half human, and the wolf." Alex took a deep breath. "The human is, obviously, the normal self. The half-human form… stood out all the time. Its body is taller than its human form, it have hair all over from head to toe-"

"Ew!" the girls whined in disgust.

"Yes, ew. The nails grew longer, the teeth are shaper, and the speed, strength, and senses are enhanced a bit. Now, the best part is the Wolf and final part where every werewolf is at their strongest. That part usually happens under the full moon, so half blood or not, you will transform but luckily for us, there is a potion created just a few Chapters ago to prevent it from happening." Alex continued.

"What would happen if that werewolf didn't drink that potion?" Daring asked, his voice filled with worry.

'_Who is this guy worried about? Perhaps he has a friend who is a half-blood?'_ Alex thought. Trying to pin point who, normally half Lycanthropes have their animal form's ears, so it boggles his mind. _'Everyone here doesn't have a hood or a beanie on except…' _his eyes widened in realization.

Cerise Hood, daughter of the Red Riding Hood, one of the students Alex never bothered to investigate. Sure, she's shady but why would she be the want the Evil Queen freed?

'_Her father's the…'_ Alex hid a smirk. _'A rebellion before the rebellion started, huh? Interesting…'_

Alex may not care about most fairytales but he is damn sure that the Big Bad Wolf is the villain for 'Little Red Riding Hood'. He cleared his throat before answering. "Well, Daring, there are two types of half-bloods, the ones like Caleb and Damon who's Lycanthrope gene is stronger and always lose their humane thinking during full moon-"

The Lycanthropes behind them roared causing them to jump a bit.

"T-That's gonna hold them right?" Briar squeaked.

"Yep, that chain always hold them off." Dakota replied, as if two monsters in the same room was an everyday doing.

"Shall I continue?" Alex asked, earning nods from the people. "Okay, as I was saying the first kind is the ones who lose control during the full moon, while the second kind is those who has no need for transformation, but she or he rather has to run."

This earned confused looks from the students. "Run?" Raven voiced out their thoughts. "Why would she or he run? From what?"

"Not that kind of run! Run means to exercise the legs in order to keep their spiked energy at bay, in fact after tonight Caleb and Damon would be absent from classes since their beasts will tire them out." Alex explained. "Well, there is another way to tame the beast… though it's pretty much impossible." Everyone placed their attentions on him. "You need another person."

"The Lycanthrope have to eat the person?" Blondie gasped.

"No!" Alex retorted, a horrified look on his face. "Ever heard of mates?" he asked, eyeing everyone for a second. Everyone nodded. "Well, do tell." Alex challenged.

"Mates are the person given to someone by destiny itself to be their true love." Apple smiled at him. Alex's heart nearly broke his ribcage because of the thumping.

He cleared his throat. "Yes," he agreed, he tried to cover his cracking voice but failed to do so. "But sometimes… things are complicated enough that…" his eyes suddenly seem distant.

Dakota shot him a sympathetic look. Mates are not exactly just once like most people say but even if there is a 'second chance' mate, the pull of the first mate will always be stronger.

"Have... Have you ever found your mate?" Cedar asked. Alex looked at her with a mixture of fear and shock. After a while, he calmed down before nodding.

"I… do. Well, she doesn't know." Alex admitted, gaze on the ground, earning gasps.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Raven began.

"She's your mate, you should tell her!" Dexterous added.

Alex smirked, though his joyous smirk doesn't reach his eyes. "That's cute, finishing each other's sentences." He said earning a blush from the Hipster prince and the Rebel leader. "Anyways, it's much more complicating… if I told her, she will stay away from me. If I didn't, I can still watch her from afar and make sure that she is safe. Also, she is getting married to a different person anyway. She has to. She _wants_ to."

It's true, Apple wants to follow her destiny also means she has to marry Daring.

"As much as I know that the sadness will probably kill me, if she's happy…" his lips curve into a sad smile. "Then I will let her go. Because that's what true love means." Trying to hold back the tears, he took a deep breath.

"Anyways, moving on…"

* * *

><p>It's nearly been two hours since the twins began to turn into their other personas. Briar is dozing on the loveseat, Daring is hexing himself out (though the worry in his eyes is pretty obvious), Raven is reading one of the books that Jude has in his shelf, Dexter is also reading though he is occasionally glancing at Raven, Cedar is playing some cards with Jude and Charlene, Dakota is reading 'Insurgent', and Apple is having a chat with Alex. So far things are great.<p>

"I think you know all about me. I want to know more about you." Apple spoke up.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "How could you say that?"

"Well, I know for a fact that you or one of your comrades hacked into the mainframe of this school." A smug smile on her lips. "I'm pretty sure you read all of the files in there. That's rather tedious by the way."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Say I did hack into this school's mainframe. Say I did. How would you know?"

Apple blushed. "I kinda saw it once in Dakota's MirrorPad when I sat beside her during Geografairy. I saw that she is scrolling through some files suspiciously named after our names."

He glared on Dakota's direction considering the fact that her back is facing them. "Why do I suddenly feel like the back of my head is burning?" Dakota asked. "He's glaring at me isn't he?"

Jude raised his head from the deck of cards he's looking at to glance at Alex. "You think?" he said as soon as he looked back on his cards.

"Crap." Dakota squeaked before shrinking (or slouching even more) on her seat.

Alex returned his gaze on the princess before him and chuckled. "Not much is to know about me, milady. Only that I was bitten back when I was still thirteen years old and that…" he managed to pause himself. He pulled the bag till it rested beside him and rummaged through it for the second time. He pulled out what he was looking for- a portrait. He passed it to Apple who stared at it for a while.

It shows a younger Alex- with his hair less messy and his eyes showing more carelessness than maturity- between two boys, one had reddish brown hair with brown eyes, the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. Both of them had grins on their faces even though their clothes are dirty and some parts are torn.

Apple gave it to Alex with a confused look on her pale face. Alex gave out a sad smile as he held the portrait in his hands. "They're my best friends… the people who made my living life less hell-ish."

"Where are they?"

"Gone. Dead. Wiped away by the Evil Queen's minions." He gave out a sad grin. "I... we were there when the Evil Queen's castle was being infiltrated, I was a squire back then. We were only ordered to stay outside, but sadly, one of us decided to be foolish." he flipped the frame so that the picture can be seen by Apple. He pointed to the boy with reddish brown hair. "This guy, right here, went in. Of course, we- being the foolish young boys we are- followed him. We got separated for a short while after running into some of the Queen's minions, nearly got killed even. But the moment we regrouped a werewolf which was chasing this guy,"

He pointed to the blonde boy on his left side. "Killed the two of them. I got bitten in my left arm, nearly lost it." He took a deep breath, trying not to let the tears in his eyes fall. "By the time they reached the Sentinel headquarters, the werewolf poison already coursed through my veins, making me a bitten werewolf. My newly enhanced senses and abilities are hard to control at first but… it helped me move up in ranks fast."

"I'm sorry." Apple said, not making any eye contact with him.

"It's okay… it's just the past anyways." Alex said, in the corner of his vision he saw Raven looked at him with a look of pity.

It's nearly sunrise… and most of them are still awake, unable to sleep. The only one sleeping on Jude's bed is Briar.

"It's my mother, Dexter. It's my mother who took away nearly all of his happiness." Raven whispered as Dexter tried to sooth her. The tears from her violet-grey eyes fell. "He probably wants me gone too, to cut all the Queen bloodline once and for all."

"Well, I don't want you gone!" Dexter whisper-yelled, placing an arm around her. "I don't want you gone." He repeated again, as if to make sure that she knows that.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Because-" he began but was interrupted by growls.

"SHIT!" Dakota cussed, standing up, she looked over to the chains and saw them gone, like someone unscrewed them. "THEY'RE FREE!" The moment she said that, one of the twins pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. Dakota pushed him off her and gave him a punch on the nose, causing the Lycanthrope to stumble backwards.

Alex only pulled out a dagger from his bag. "Disconnect your empathy links!" he commanded before charging to the brown haired Lycanthrope. He pointed to the left, "Everyone! Get to the other side of the room!". Immediately, every student (save for the Sentinel members) run on the left side of the room. Dexter grabbed Raven's hand and ran, he didn't stop until he reached the wall.

Jude tackled Caleb from behind and pinned his arms on his back. Charlene pulled out something under his bed- a medium length metal rod- and threw it to Jude like a javelin in which he caught it. Using his super strength, he bent the rod around both of Caleb's wrists, which is hard since he only used one hand, he use the other to keep him pinned. When he is done, Jude climbed off Caleb and dragged him to the right side of the room.

Alex wrapped his arms around Damon to keep him from moving too much while Dakota tied chains around him. After several chain layers and three padlocks, Alex slung Damon on his shoulder and dropped him as soon as they reach the right side of the room.

They were panting but a question hang on their head. "How did they manage to get out?" Charlene voice their thoughts. No one was able to answer but a knock came from the door then a paper slid under the space between the floor and the door.

Jude picked it up and began reading it.

'_Dear friends,_

_I am happy to announce to you that the game will be over under an hour._

_I'm pretty impressed because… well… I am just impressed._

_So since you managed to re-trap them using your abilities._

_I'll give you a clue seeing the fact that you solved the first and the second one._

_Also, Jude, here's message to you:_ _the son is among your midst._

_And here's the second clue since I'm feeling generous:_

_From within the stories, myths are the most powerful_

_Those with the blood of the gods shall be chosen as warriors_

_Silver, Iron, and Adamantine- three elements of weaknesses, of power_

_Power means key._

_Well, I guess I said a lot now, Ciao darlings…_

_Salutations from: the Lieutenant.'_

Jude looked up and saw confused but shocked faces.

"He confuses me…" Dakota said, breaking the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As I have said before… I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOORRY! For the past three or four weeks, I'm grounded so… yeah.

Anyways, the 'riddle' is kind easy to solve, you can write a theory down in the comments if you want.

Also if you don't know what adamantine metal is, it's a fictional metal (based on mythologies) that can kill _anything_ even gods.

Also I am thinking of voice actors for my OC's, I dunno why. Just suggest actors for me and I'll hear their voices, I need one especially for Alex. I just can't find the right voice for him.

Since I was lost for a month or so, here's the peek for next chapter:

"_We get to go camping?" Dakota muttered, raising an eyebrow._

"_Obviously…" Jude whispered._

"_So I guess this is Girl's Scout month, huh?" Dakota whisper-joked._

_Jude just glared at her. "I am not a homosexual."_

'_I didn't say anything about you being homo.' Dakota sent through their empathy link._

_Jude blushed. 'Are you?' Dakota asked._

'_WHAT?' Jude snapped in their mind-talk._

'_A homo?'_

'… _get out of my head please…'_


	6. VI

VI. Training the Sorceress and Dakota's Mad Confusion About Wonderland-ians

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, I guess not much has happened since I left.

**To ****LatransBlue****:** Thanks for the writing tip by the way, I'm kinda starting to get used to write in this form.

**To RavenQueenFan2605:** Nice guess, but no. The answer for the 'Myth' part is here, as for the son… eh, I haven't really cleared who's that yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ever After High.

* * *

><p>"Apple," Dakota began. "Honey, as much as I love you for being sweet… there's one more way to knock a person out using an apple besides injecting poison in it and feeding it to the victim."<p>

Apple looked confused. "How?"

Dakota grinned, a grin that tells people to sleep with at least one eye open. "Gimme one of your fruits."

The daughter of Snow White reluctantly gave her one apple and watched her. Dakota scanned the room for something, occasionally muttering 'No, no…', when her eyes landed on someone the scary grin came back.

"Hey, Caleb!" Dakota called out. The half-blood turned around to their direction with a confused look. "Think fast!" she exclaimed before hurling the fruit she was holding to Caleb. The moment the red plumb _hard_ fruit came in contact with his forehead he stumbled back and fell on his back, groaning.

"See?" Dakota said, making a 'Ta-da!' gesture towards the poor werecat, who is still on the floor groaning, while grinning to Apple.

"Uhm…" the princess said with uncertainty. "I'd rather have the poisoned apple than an apple hurled to my noggin."

Dakota gave her a half pout. "Seriously?" she raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you're going to swap spits with your prince and the chances of the poison being transferred to him too is so. Frickin. High." Dakota crossed her arms on her chest. "If I were Daring, whom I heard is the prince in your story, I'd think twice no matter how gorgeous you are…" she sighed. "But then again, Daring is a half-wit…" she muttered under her breath.

"Uh, what?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Dakota flashed an innocent smile at her. "Aren't we gonna be late for… eh… Princessology?"

"Well," Apple raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. "Are you sure you didn't have sugar for breakfast today?"

Dakota blushed. That scene of her running was shot by most of the students and was posted in Blondie's Mirror Cast, when she saw it she ended up spit-taking her drink (which is her favorite drink) and crushing the objects she was holding, which is her drink and her MirrorPad. "Damon dared me to do it." She squeaked out.

Apple raised an eyebrow. "Damon dared you? Well, simple as it is… you should've refused."

"Princess," Dakota sneered. "It's a dare… and I find dares amusing… most of the time… I think."

Apple just rolled her eyes before looking over to the now-standing up Caleb, who is rubbing his forehead while looking at the apple in his other hand. When he looked at their direction, he grinned. "Hey, Kota!" he called out, earning the latter's attention.

"If you are gonna throw that fruit at me, I'm gonna catch it and hurl it back at ya with greater force." Dakota replied.

Caleb only shook his head, still grinning. "Nah, I'll rather have just one injury on my head, thank you very much." He looked straight in Dakota's eyes. Most people stopped to watch the scene. "Did you know that in Ancient Greece, throwing an apple at a person- whether a boy or a girl- means a wedding proposal?"

"Yeah, so?"

Caleb's grin got wider as he held up the apple that the female Sentinel hurled at him, causing Dakota to blush from ear to ear. "CALEB ARCHER GROWLINGTON, WHAT THE HEX?!" Dakota screamed. "WHAT. THE. HEX.?!"

Caleb grinned wider, if that's possible. "When's our wedding?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Caleb snorted. "You proposed to me."

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, GROWLINGTON!" Dakota partially lifted her long sleeves like what people do before they punch someone, showing some small scars on the wrist. "I'LL MAKE SURE THAT TARTARUS HIMSELF WILL MAKE A RESERVATION FOR YOU! CRONUS HIMSELF WILL BE YOUR ROOMIE IN THAT CELL!"

Caleb ran away screaming. "AAAAAGH! HELP! HELP! WILD CRAZY DEMIGOD IS ON THE LOOSE!"

Dakota chased him, her combat boots nearly breaking the tiles. "COME BACK HERE! YOU JUST WON A ONE-WAY TICKET TO TARTARUS!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Later at Grimm-nastics)<strong>_

Dakota was watching people shoot arrows to targets for fun since coach Gingerbread Man hasn't arrived yet. And it frustrates her since people kept missing the target! For freak's sake! It's even more frustrating since the son of Robin Hood himself can't shoot at least three centimeters away from the target.

Dakota sighed, wishing she joined the archery club… IF THERE'S ONE!

"There is one…" a voice spoke beside her, causing her to jump.

"Gah!" Dakota yelped, looking at her now-seat mate with wide eyes. "Maddie?! You scared me!"

"He he… What happens to the keen when everything becomes mean?" she said. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Dakota stared at her with a fairy confused expression. "Wha?"

"Oh!" Maddie giggled. "Sorry! I was speaking 'riddlish', you know, Wonderland's language."

Dakota remembered about the news about Wonderland, something related to the Evil Queen… something like that.

"Lovely," Dakota began to relax to her position before Maddie arrived. "You should really teach me how to speak like that…"

"Sure!" suddenly Dakota heard Maddie drinking something so she faced her. "Want some tea?"

'_Where is she getting that?!'_ Dakota thought. She knew that Wonderland-ians do the most impossible but hat-tastically mad things, but not this!

"Oh!" Maddie suddenly piped up. "How do we do this you may ask? Well," she giggled. "It's simple really!"

'_How did she know what I was thinking?!'_ Dakota thought looking at her friend with wide eyes.

Believe or not, Caleb and Dakota usually go to the Haberdashery of the Mad Hatter for their deliciously hexcellent tea while bringing books of their own (to which Dakota just borrow some from Caleb). They usually chat with Maddie in there when she have the time to chat with them.

"I just place this in my hat!" the future Mad Hatter removed her purple hat before placing all of her items in the head accessory- that means her kettle, her table, her cups, her plates. "Then ta-da!"

Dakota stared at her wide eyed with a hanging mouth. "B-B-But… I-I-It's… tiny…" she squeaked out.

Then suddenly a familiar voice interrupted her shock. "Okay, kids!" their coach spoke up. "Gather up! I'm sorry if I'm late which rarely happens but the headmaster told me to let you kids go camping for one night." Students cheered. Suddenly someone sat on her left side, she glanced over and saw Jude.

He looked at Maddie for a while to greet her with a 'Hello' before facing the coach.

"We get to go camping?" Dakota muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously…" Jude whispered.

"So I guess this is Girl's Scout month, huh?" Dakota whisper-joked.

Jude just glared at her. "I am not a homosexual."

'_I didn't say anything about you being homo.' _Dakota sent through their empathy link.

Jude blushed. _'Are you?' _Dakota asked.

'_WHAT?' _Jude snapped in their mind-talk.

'_A homo?'_

'… _get out of my head please…'_

"Also this isn't some random pick your own tent mate kind of camping. I'm going to personally assign you into a group of four people." He continued, earning groans, some even said 'Coach, no fair!'

"Yeah, yeah! Quit your yappin'! I'll tell you who your group mates is."

As the names were said, Dakota stared off into space still thinking about the myth riddle.

'_Those with the blood of the gods shall be chosen as warriors'_

'_I'm a demigod… I've got the blood of a god running through my fairy veins… am I the one the Evil Queen is after?'_ Dakota thought before shaking the thought off. _'I'm not the only demigod out there anyways… that just makes this harder… Cupid can't be since she's just adopted, she's just blessed by Eros to have powers like his.'_

Dakota blocked everything out until she heard something interesting. "Raven Queen, Dexterous Charming, Hunter Hunstman, and Ashlynn Ella." Raising and eyebrow, Dakota smirked.

'_Dexter better return holding hands with Raven or else I'll rip his guts out! Gods, that guy should confess to her, can't he see that Raven also likes him?!'_ Dakota thought.

She the way Raven looked at Dexter during the full moon night. Either Dexter is blind or he needs to renew his glasses cuz, damn, nearly everyone saw that Raven was giving him '_the_ look' during that very night. A look that says you like someone.

THE look!

"You know, I'm half tempted to set those two up in a date." Maddie spoke up beside her.

"How'd you know what I was thinking? Again?!" Dakota asked.

"Well, for instance, I can hear the narrator of this story."

"Huh?"

"Oh!" Maddie gasped. "I haven't told you yet! I can hear narrators in this story. Earlier, they were kind off blocked but now I can hear 'em loud and clear."

"Uhuh…" Dakota said, with doubt.

"Dakota Alistair," Dakota tensed up at that when she was called. "Apple White, Jude Vlad, and Caleb Growlington."

That's all Dakota needed to know before she shut everything else out to drown in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Later After School)<strong>_

Raven Queen sat in one of the bleachers in the Grimm-nasium, while deep in thought.

"What's the hold up?" a voice interrupted her thoughts, she looked up to see Alex towering over her. "It's getting pretty late… you should go to your dorm."

"I don't want to, not yet anyways." She muttered, Alex just sighed and sat beside her.

"So I ask again, what's the hold up?" Alex asked.

"It's just…" Raven trailed off. "You wouldn't understand. You're not a sorcerer."

Alex grinned before holding his palm out. "Watch this." Raven stared at it and slowly a small tornado began forming, and her eyes widened.

"You're a sorcerer?!"

Alex closed his hand, causing the tornado to be vanquished, and placed it beside him. "Eh, sometimes, if the hatter is fairy important."

"My problem is that I can't control my powers… what if in this camping I'll hurt one of my friends?" Raven's gaze suddenly looked distant. "What if I hurt Dexter?"

Alex decided to not push the 'Dexter' part but he smiled. "Simple, I'll train you."

Raven's eyes widened. "Huh?! But the camping's tomorrow!"

Alex grinned wider. "I'll not teach you everything, just the major parts like how to make your magic do what you want. It shouldn't control you, you control it."

Raven stared at him for a while. "I'm in."

"That's it!" Alex cheered on.

Their first out of two lessons is to make her hocus focus on what she wants.

Raven wanted to make at least a flower grow on the ground. "Imagine a flower growing through the soil. Imagine it cultivating, imagine it growing from the seed to the petals and all that."

The princess is kneeling on the grass, hands are a few inches from the ground, and her eyes are closed.

Alex lend her some strength through his very own magic so that she can hocus focus on this. "Now here is the second lesson- make it do your 'want', as you imagine the flower grow, at the same time, use your powers to grow a flower."

Suddenly violet light and aura started to surround the princess' hands and something grew out of the soil. Alex grinned at his 'student', "You may open your eyes now."

Raven slowly opened her eyes, as if scared to see what she made (last time she did this when she was young was she ended up burning a meadow). When her eyes are fully opened, she saw that not only she did one flower, but she made a flower patch. The flower patch is filled with beautiful colored flowers, the colors of the petals are light violet, pink, and yellow.

Raven gasped with delight. "I-I made that?" she asked, clearly not believing it.

Alex's grin turned wider. "Yes, milady…"

Raven smiled then after a few moments she scowled. "Why'd you call me milady?"

"Well, you are a princess."

Raven just kept quiet before looking at the flower patch she made. "Thank you, Alex." Then she looked at him straight in the eye. "Why did you teach me to do this?"

Alex opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. After a few seconds of staring back at her eyes, he looked away. "It's… private." He gave her a sad smile. "You should go to your dorm now, just don't get cocky about the magic, it usually makes you stray from hocus focus and make a mistake."

Raven stood up, her gaze on him. "About your best friends… I'm sorry…" she said with a sincere tone.

Alex clenched his jaw and masked his emotions. "Yeah," he replied, his voice cold, though Raven was sure he didn't mean it to sound that way. "They're in the past anyway. Let's drop it."

With that he walked out of the Grimm-nasium.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sup dudes! Uhm… I may not update for a few days since I will re-edit the past chapter, maybe revert it all to third person.

**Also, dudes, questions: **

1. So far who's your favorite Sentinel? (I've been wondering since chapter IV.)

2. Pairings you want me to add other than Dexter X Raven?

3. Last but not least, what is your favorite Sentinel pairing? (Sentinel X Sentinel or Sentinel X Ever After High Character) – this question is a dare from my friend and like Dakota, I find dares amusing as long as it doesn't involve removing clothes and eating bugs –

Sneak peak for the next chapter because I can:

"_Hey, Raven… uh…" Dexter stammered._

_Raven stared at him. "Yes?" she asked, her heart thumping in her chest._

"_I just want to… uh… ask… if… uh… you know…" Dexter stammered more, this time he is scratching the back of his neck._

"_Yes?"_

"_Ijustwanttoaskyouifyouwannagooutwithme?!" he said so fast Raven barely understood what he said._

"_What?"_


	7. VII

VII. Camping

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have nothing much to say except for the fact that this is probably the worst chapter since I can't write sappy stuff much. Also this chapter kinda focuses on a certain character's interactions with the Sentinel- partially.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ever After High and _'Baby Come On'_ by +44 - though if you already know the song then you notice that I changed some lyrics. (Since Daring doesn't seem one to cuss)

I high recommend you listening to the ACOUSTIC version because it is played through the ACOUSTIC guitar in this story… not that the original version is bad- in fact (in my opinion) it's better.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the map says that you have to go here…" Caleb trailed off, looking at the gargantuan map in front of him.<p>

Two girls and two boys are now wandering the forest finding their assigned spot. "Dude," Dakota cut in. "Do you even know how to read a map?"

Caleb scoffed. "Of course I can!" Suddenly he paused. "I think…"

When this reached Dakota's hearing range, she tackled Caleb to the ground and wrestled for the map.

"Gimme that!"

"Dude, cut it!"

"No, gimme that!"

"Dude! You'll rip it!"

"That's enough!" Jude's booming voice scolded both of them. He faced the princess beside him and said, in a much gentle tone, "I'm sorry for my idiotic team mates, Lady Apple…"

"It's fine, though I can say, I've never seen a knight treating his- or her- comrades that way." Apple giggled.

"Knights?" Jude raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get that?"

"Alex told me so."

"Huh, I always knew that Alex is the knight-and-horses type of guy but-" Jude cut himself off when he heard the two immature Sentinel's bickering getting louder. "I told you to cut that out!"

A soil covered Dakota, who now gripped the map like it's her life, walked towards them while Caleb, who is rubbing the back of his head, followed her. "Give me that!" Jude said, grabbing the map from Dakota. "I am Alex's assigned navigator, I can handle this!"

"Of course," Dakota scoffed. "You're his boyfriend, of course he would allow you to guide us into something…"

Jude blushed. "I am not his boyfriend!" He snapped, before grumbling. "He only did it to save me." When he felt that Dakota will give a teasing remark, he added, "Nothing else, nothing more!"

"Uh huh." Dakota said with an unconvinced expression.

"I saw you once creep into Alex's room when I went out for water…" Caleb said. "In the middle of the night."

"I was discussing some things with him, okay?!"

"Does it involve marriage and sex?" Dakota added without a second thought.

The three other people in the group blushed. "No!" Jude snapped. "It involves war, besides I'm his apprentice!" He opened the map before his eyes widened. "Caleb! We passed by our spot ten minutes earlier!"

Dakota glared at the poor werecat. "You little-!"

"Not. A. Word. Underworld. Spawn." Caleb said through gritted teeth. The latter just snorted.

"You ain't controllin' moi!" Dakota sassed. "You ain't mah boss!" She snapped her fingers in a 'Z' formation.

"Why are we team mates again?" Caleb let out an exasperated sigh.

"'Cauuuuuse…" the daughter of Hades paused for dramatic effect. "I'm ever-after-awesome!"

Caleb just rubbed his palm on his face though he can't help but have a small smile that says he's amused. Unbeknownst to them, two pairs of eyes are watching them with an amusement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(To Raven, Dexter, Ashlynn, and Hunter)<strong>_

The four of them had no problem in navigating the forest… in fact they managed to crack up some jokes every now and then. Yep, pleasant.

"Hey, guys!" Dexter called out, earning their attention. "We're here!"

They stopped walking to look around them. It looked like an awesome spot, waterfalls a few meters away, creating a soothing sound of running water, a few patches of flowers on the riverside, and some trees. The only un-nature item in here is a red flag, which is their assigned color.

Ashlynn smiled and clapped in glee when she saw the spot. "This is perfect!" she commented.

Hunter only smiled before hugging her from behind. Raven and Dexter smiled at the two, the glanced at each other and the moment they met each other's gaze, they looked away, blushing.

"W-We should unpack and set up the tents." Dexter awkwardly said.

Raven nodded in agreement. "Yeah, agreed."

Though, secretly, both wondered what the other was thinking or if their feelings mirrored each other's feelings.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(To Cerise, Daring, Hopper, and Briar) (Night Time)<strong>_

The four stared into the orange light of the flame. This is probably the worst group coach ever decided to create. A shady athletic girl, a narcissistic prince, an awkward-yet-poetic-when-in-his-frog-form lad, and a party girl.

Not exactly the best group there is…

"So…" Daring began, in his whole life, this is the first awkward moment he had. Sure, Hopper is his friend but if they will talk about something, it'll be boy's stuff. And he don't want the girls to be left out. "Nice weather… huh?"

"Y-Yeah…" the three replied, shifting uncomfortable in their seats.

Daring looked over to the three, his eyes stopped on Cerise. Due to an accident that involves slippery floors, he found out her secret and shockingly, he kept it safe from others. Because of that their relationship evolved from 'Acquaintances' to 'Friends'. And over the days, he found himself growing to actually like _like_ her. (Which is very dangerous since he's the next 'Prince Charming' and all)

"What?" Cerise asked, looking at his eyes. He felt his heartbeat quicken. Suddenly she looked worried, "Are you okay?"

'_Crap.'_ He thought. _'I forgot that werewolves can hear the slightest of things, like the heartbeat.'_

"Y-Yeah…" he answered. "It's just…" he trailed off. What would he say? It's just because you're beautiful?

He forced himself to tear his gaze on the half-blood's grey eyes and onto the orange flames. After a moment, he glanced at the other two and saw that Hopper is hopelessly just staring at the tanned girl beside him. And idea clicked in him, he remembered when the sun came up last full moon, when the Sentinel- Alex- decided to have a little chat with him.

"_Listen," the general began, his tone is cold. "Daring, I suggest for you to cover up your tracks."_

"_W-What?" Daring stammered, and believe me, he doesn't stammer. _

"_What do you mean 'What?'" Alex growled. "It's about Cerise Hood, dammit."_

_Daring felt his blood draining from his face. "W-What about her?" He have a very bad feeling about this._

"_You made it somewhat obvious that she is a… you know…"_

"_W-What are you talking about?" Daring avoided the older man's gaze._

"_I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about." Alex snarled. "When you began to have an interest in Lycanthropes, I felt… intrigued. Considering that fact that it's just another lesson, but the thing that gave it away, Daring, is the worry in your scent when you asked it. And, well, from experience most half Lycanthropes, if not all, have a part of their body is permanently in their animal form… commonly the ears." He grinned. "And guess what? The only student here that does have something cover their ears is Cerise, I mean, why haven't I seen her take off that hood at least once?" _

_Daring clenched his jaw, if this guy will do anything to harm Cerise, werewolf or not, he will make Alex suffer._

_Alex's grin turned wider. "Do you like her?"_

_Daring snapped his head up. "What? I may be her friend and safely kept her secret-… okay, maybe I do." Daring snapped. "What's it to you?!"_

_Alex placed a hand on his shoulder. "Court her."_

"_What?!" Daring exclaimed. "I-I can't! I…"_

"_Do you like Apple?" Alex demanded, for some reason Daring heard a growl from the man in front of him._

_Daring thought this through. "No…" he answered after a long while. "I don't."_

"_Then why the hells are you two acting like a couple?"_

"_Because we just want-. What's it to you anyway?" Daring demanded._

_Alex clenched his jaw. "Just curious." His tone made a message that says 'Try to ask that again and I'll rip your throat out.' _

"_Daring," Alex called out. "I know under that layers of narcissism, there's a great kid willing to take risks- after all your name _is_ Daring."_

"_Why are you doing this?" Daring asked. "What's in it for you?"_

"_Honestly," Alex began. "I don't know." _

_He smiled. "But I do know that if you were to court someone, ask Dakota, she knows _a lot_ of normie songs for courting someone. They're a tad bit better than the songs here."_

Daring entered their tent and brought out a brown guitar, the color is the same as Cerise's eyes when in her 'Wolf Mode.' "That's one beautiful guitar." Hopper commented.

"Thanks, it's reminded me of someone's eyes." Daring replied, glancing to Cerise who suddenly have a pink taint on her cheeks.

"Who?" Briar asked. Daring froze, Briar is Apple's BFFA… one wrong word and he's done for!

"That is a secret."

Briar pouted. "Fine."

Daring thought of the three songs Dakota thought to him… all of which came from the normie world.

"_Are you serious?!" Dakota demanded._

_Daring is in her dorm room which is kinda awkward considering they were alone… together. She is sitting on an office chair, behind her is her studying desk with a laptop which is showing 'Call of Beauty' in paused menu, while he sitting on her bed._

"_Yes," Daring confirmed. "I want to learn how to play some songs from the normie world to court someone."_

"_Who's this 'someone'?" Dakota asked, clearly amused by the fact that the prince himself wants something from little old her._

"_Just… someone…"_

"_Dude." Dakota said in a bored tone. "My help doesn't usually go for free… and well, this tid bit of info could be your payment."_

_Daring sighed. "Cerise." He muttered. He hoped that she doesn't hear it, but- unfortunately for him- Dakota's hearing range scales from the tiny water droplets to the yells from the top of a tower._

"_Dude!" the demigod grinned. "Seriously?! That. Was. Unhexpected!"_

_Daring looked shocked at first then he narrowed his eyes at her. "If you dare tell anyone-!"_

"'_You'll castrate me' Ya-da… ya-da… Been hearing that a lot before." The demigod yawned. "Doesn't affect me anymore."_

_Daring clenched his jaw, has he done a mistake?_

"_Don't worry." Dakota grinned. "I know a song… though, I'm not sure if it applies to her case…" Daring suddenly tensed up. Has Alex told his team mates about Cerise's small-but-deadly information?_

"_What case?!" Daring suddenly demanded. "Has anyone told you anything?!"_

_Dakota looked taken back for a while. "Dude." She blinked. "Am I missing out something? Cerise just seems the type to be emo or something, am I… missing a tid bit of information?"_

_The young prince sighed in relief. "Nothing… it's just…"_

_Dakota looked unconvinced but she decided not to push it. She whirled her chair around and exited the game to open a word file, it showed lyrics of a song called 'Baby Come On'. 'Well,' Daring thought. 'I never heard of that song before.'_

"_Here's the song, Daring." Dakota grinned. "Now have you ever-after played a guitar?"_

Every afternoon ever-after school for nearly five days, Daring visits Dakota's dorm room to practice his guitar and learn a new song, so far he knows three (though he is still training the third one). These visits doesn't seem to go unnoticed because just yesterday it was one of the topics of Blondie's 'MirrorCasts', they even interviewed Dakota's sister- Charlene.

"_Uhm…" Charlene began. "I'm not exactly the type of person to bother about my sister's love life, so… yeah… I don't know, I'm not usually in the dorm room, I'm always at the lifairy."_

_The next scene shows Dakota sitting with her friends on the benches in the Grimm-nasium. "So," Blondie began. "Dakota, what-ever-after is between you and Daring."_

_Dakota stared at her blankly as if trying to process this. After a while, the demigod burst out laughing. "M-Me… a-and… D-Daring?" she gasped for air and wiped the tears in her eyes._

"_Yeah." Damon interjected. "I also notice him entering you room one time."_

_Dakota rolled her eyes. "People." She scoffed. "We are not doing anything, I was just teaching him some normie songs besides… if I were to date someone it's not gonna be Daring, sure he's cute and all but he's just not my type."_

_Damon grinned. "So I'm your type?"_

"_Shut up, Damon." Grumbled a suddenly flustered Dakota._

Obviously with that scene, it's noted that Dakota is into somebody else… someone with animal ears with total abandon yet believes in the power of destiny.

It doesn't dawn on Daring until now that he and the two other Sentinels- Jude and Damon- interacted nearly commonly, Damon (and occasionally Jude) along with the Royals usually go to the Castle-teria or occasionally a café nearby and just talk about stuff.

Pushing the thoughts aside, he began strumming his guitar. He suddenly understood why Dakota chose this song for him to practice on, it fits his deep voice.

_She's a pretty girl  
>She's always falling down<br>And I think I just fell in love with her  
>But she won't ever remember, remember<em>

And I can always find her  
>At the bottom of a plastic cup<br>Drowning in drunk sincerity  
>A sad and lonely girl<p>

Quit crying your eyes out  
>Quit crying your eyes out, and baby come on<br>Isn't there something familiar about me?  
>The past is only the future with the lights on<br>Quit crying your eyes out, baby

And she said, "I think we're running out of alcohol  
>Tonight I hate this fricking town<br>And all my best friends will be the death of me  
>But they won't ever remember, remember<p>

So please take me far away  
>Before I melt into the ground<br>And all my words get used against me"  
>You sad and lonely girl<p>

Quit crying your eyes out  
>Quit crying your eyes out, and baby come on<br>Isn't there something familiar about me?  
>The past is only the future with the lights on<br>Quit crying your eyes out, baby

Quit crying your eyes out  
>Quit crying your eyes out, and baby come on<br>Isn't there something familiar about me?  
>The past is only the future with the lights on<br>Quit crying your eyes out  
>Isn't there something familiar about me?<br>Quit crying your eyes out  
>The past is only the future with the lights on<br>So quit crying your eyes out, baby

He strummed the guitar for a few times more before ending it completely. Daring smiled and looked around only to be given shocked stares.

"I didn't know you can sing!" Briar commented.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Hopper demanded.

Cerise remained quiet though.

But after a while when the two Royal's attention is still on Daring...

… she gave him a smile that says everything- amazement, shock, and possibly returned feelings-…

… and the young blonde prince found himself smiling back in content.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Raven and Co.)<strong>

Though Ashlynn and Hunter have long been asleep- sharing a tent- Raven and Dexter, on the other hand, can't sleep both are awake by their thoughts.

Raven's is all about how Alex helped her one second then turning cold on the other, it's like- _no_, scratch that. He _is_ guarding his past, Raven and the students who were present in the study-meeting-turned-survival-night knew that he's got a past with the Evil Queen, a fairy fairy bad past. But no one seems to notice the fact that from the whole explanation he gave, and from the coldness in his voice, that it's as if that he witnessed how the Evil Queen ruled first hand. Like he was there when her mother made plans on who to kill and what to take over on. Which is fairy impossible since the only time she's been in her parents' castle was during the raid.

Dexter's all about well… asking out his tent mate for a coffee or something. And for that, he needs hextreme bravery that his older brother has, and confidence that- again- his brother has, and well… the right words to say… which… his… brother knows…

Dexter sighed, feeling dejected. His thoughts ranged from either Raven or comparing himself with his brother.

Suddenly a voice spoke. "Dex, are you awake?"

It was nearly a whisper but enough to make him hear in at least three feet.

"Yeah." he said as he sat up, looking over to his tent mate. Why did he agree in the first place? Hunter was supposed to be his tent mate, but due to some persuasive arguments, he ended up swapping with Ashlynn.

'_I bet they're cuddling with each other as they fall asleep…'_ Dexter thought before looking over to Raven who is now also sitting up. _'I wonder how it feels to cuddle with the one you love.'_

"Hey, Raven… uh…" Dexter stammered.

Raven stared at him. "Yes?" she asked, her heart thumping in her chest.

"I just want to… uh… ask… if… uh… you know…" Dexter stammered more, this time he is scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes?"

"Ijustwanttoaskyouifyouwannagooutwithme?!" he said so fast Raven barely understood what he said.

"What?"

"N-Nothing!" Dexter said, lying down on his sleeping bag and placing the blanket over him as fast as lightning. "Nothing!" he repeated again, though his voice is muffled this time. "Just go to sleep, Rae. We gotta wake up early tomorrow! You know, to- uh- greet the new page in our story early! Ha ha."

Raven just stared at her tent mate, feeling weirded out. After a while, she also lay down and went back to her thoughts.

After a while, she spoke up. "Hey, Dex…"

Dexter replied with a muffled "What?"

"I was wondering…" Raven began, Dexter felt his heart go _'thug thug thug'_, "Well, I was thinking about a guy…"

'_thugthugthugthug'_

"For some utter reason, I felt like he's hiding something from me…"

'_THUGTHUGTHUGTHUG'_

"From all of us…"

"Who… Who is he?" Dexter stammered.

"A certain general…"

This crushed Dexter's hopes. How foolish of him, thinking that she'd _actually_ notice him. Just plain foolish. Dexter just want to punch himself.

"Alex?" he said with a tone he didn't know he possessed. It actually felt cold.

"Yeah…" Raven paused, noticing the unusual coldness in his voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…" the hipster prince replied, though his tone matches is emotion- unconvinced and jealous. "Nothing."

Raven clutched her blanket closer to her- if that's possible. Her thoughts suddenly went to Dexter's cold tone, it's very unusual to hear his tone like that. She tried to scan the list of reasons why he suddenly became like this. And she found one.

'_Is he… jealous?'_ she thought, blushing, then shook her head. _'It can't be. He doesn't even like me that way.'_

Closing her eyes, she forced herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It sucks, I'm sorry. I know it sucks… so comment down what you think of this chap, I can re-edit it anyways… also sorry for the late-ish update, I was so busy looking for a song to be placed here and I watched 'Supernatural', 'Teen Wolf', and 'Avatar: Last Air Bender' making me late to type this. It's even a miracle I typed this long!

No spoilers for now! =P


	8. VIII

**VIII. Wild Attack**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter is practically centered to the 'Lieutenant' and half of the Sentinel. Also ALL the impossibilities will be explained in the A/N in the end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own EAH.

* * *

><p>The sound of explosion woke Dakota up.<p>

The moment the sound of the explosion commenced, she jolted awake and saw that her tent mate Apple is also awake, kicking her blankets off of her, she ran outside only to be greeted with downpour.

Rain began a few hours after their camp fire, which is just dandy… just ignore the part that Dakota nearly crushed Caleb after Jude dared the werecat to plant a kiss on Dakota's cheek.

Their neighbor tent opened and two confused boys walked out, holding their daggers. Caleb was about to say something when an explosion along with a rumble of the ground happened. "Whoa!" Caleb exclaimed.

"What happened?!" Jude demanded, using his arm to at least cover a small part of his head from the rain.

"Do I look like I know?" Dakota snapped before heading back inside the tent to get something.

Jude faced Caleb. "Whatever you do, stay by princess Apple's side! We can't risk it if someone was attack her!" he commanded. It's true, whenever Alex is not around, Jude is the one in lead.

Caleb looked dazed for a while before sheathing his dagger and tied it on his belt. "Will do, captain!" he said before looking over to the shaken princess.

Dakota exited their tent with her crossbow in hand. Apple looked at her with shock. "How did you smuggle that?!" exclaimed the princess.

The demigod grinned. "I have my ways."

Then suddenly another tremor and explosion happened, only this time, it's stronger. Strong enough to make them stagger around.

"Whoa!"

When it ended, an arrow landed an inch from Dakota's foot. Eyes widening, she ran towards the direction of the arrow. "Dakota!" Jude called out, facing Caleb he growled. "Watch the princess!"

Jude bolted without any plans to receive Caleb's reaction.

Caleb opened his mouth to say something but then closed it seeing that the person he will talk to is gone. "I guess you're stuck with me…" he trailed off after seeing that no one was there, Apple is gone. "DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME OR SOMETHING?!"

* * *

><p>Alex deflected a blow from his enemy's blade using his own.<p>

The 'Lieutenant' skirmished with him while he was walking in the woods. If he weren't just bringing his sword with him, he'll be Alex-kebab already!

If it's anything he'll admit, it's that his opponent is fast. And he faced _a lot_ of fast opponents so that's saying something.

"You know what's your weakness, Alex?" the man smirked, their blades pushed against each other. "Or should I call you that?"

Alex felt range suddenly erupt from him. Using immense force, he pushed his sword harder causing the Lieutenant to stagger backwards. "You asshole! You have _no idea_ how determined I am to stop you from your plan!"

The latter grinned. Adjusting his masquerade mask, he spoke up. "Do you wanna see who am I, Alex?"

Alex was taken back, his enemy is giving him a large advantage in winning this pathetic case. "Why are you offering me that?" he sneered.

"Well…" His enemy trailed off, rubbing his chin as if to mock thought. But Alex knew better because, _damn hell_, this whole thing is planned. "I am your friend."

"Friend?!" Alex gave out a bitter laugh. "No friend of mine will release hell upon this land!"

Even at Alex's reply, the Lieutenant gave him a blank look. "I am really your friend…" he said, his voice soft. As if comforting.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed around them, the downpour made Alex's wolf smelling sense dull, therefore he can't pinpoint who is going near them. Familiar faces came into view- the students of the school.

'_Shit…'_ Alex thought. _'I forgot they were having their camping nearby…'_ he suppressed his panic. _'This is bad… Really bad.'_

"Looks like we've got audience." The Lieutenant gripped his crossbow and lowered his sword. He and his opponent had a staring competition for a short while before he quickly faced the students which circled them from quite a distance. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he gestured to Alex- who gripped his sword so hard his knuckles turned white- using his crossbow. "Here we have is the Sentinel's young determined general- Alex! And we will face his might and from what I've heard… I expect a lot!"

Then he faced the young general again, dropped his crossbow and grinned. "Getting in the school is easy." He swung his sword in which the general easily blocked.

"So I noticed." Grumbled the latter.

"And I was very devastated when Jude found out about the tunnel!" the man parried the incoming attack from Alex. "I worked hard to create it! It was hard work, dammit! But you closed _both_ ends- destroying my hard work!"

"I had to!" roared Alex, swinging his blade into an arc that produced a wave of air that pushes his enemy backwards for a few meters. "I can't have another student being attacked!"

'_Shit!'_ Dakota thought as she watch the battle commence. She is on top of a tree while aiming for the enemy with her crossbow. Thing is, she can't shoot him because of the fight and that he's fast.

Suddenly, the Lieutenant did something that nobody expected- he picked up his crossbow and shot the branch near her. Dakota staggered and fell from ten feet branch, groaning, she quickly stood up and ignored the pain on her back.

The Lieutenant slid behind Alex and hit the back of his neck using the butt of his sword, causing him to fall on the floor. He grinned at Dakota. "Ah!" he gestured at the demigod. "If it isn't Dakota Alistair," Dakota grit her teeth at the mention of her last name. "The 'Sniper' of the Sentinel."

"Screw you!" she replied, before she shot an arrow to him without at least aiming. "Nobody calls me _Alistair_!" she said the name like it's a venom.

Pulling out her dagger, she charged to the Lieutenant and swung down her dagger, aiming for his head. The man blocked it easily, the distance of their faces are merely inches. "Well, then…" the Lieutenant grinned. Dakota could feel his breath, and shockingly, it smells like mint. "… would you like your friends to know what did you do, hmm?" Dakota tensed up even more. "Do you? Alistair?"

Dakota gave out a scream before she made a fist and brought it on her enemy's face in which he easily caught. "What do you know?!" Dakota demanded.

The Lieutenant raised an eyebrow. "Oh, not much." His grin returned. "Just that your mother's death isn't as innocent as everybody thinks…"

The demigod pushed him away before staggering back herself, suddenly she looked down. "I-I d-didn't…" he stammered, tears forming in her eyes. "It's n-not… I…" she clenched her fists and jaw harder to keep her tears from falling.

The Lieutenant looked at her with sympathy, then he aimed his crossbow at her. "Do you want me to end it…?" he said, voice laced with sympathy. Whether it is sincere or just plain mock, Dakota didn't know… she didn't care. "The pain? The guilt? Do you want to be with her?"

Alex blinked his eyes open, giving out a soft groan. He looked beside him, trying to remember what happened. He saw that the crossbow aimed at Dakota, one of his dearest friends. He just saw red. Without knowing it, he picked up his sword and sliced the crossbow in half, without waiting for anything he slashed the sword on the Lieutenant's face. The latter quickly evaded the tip of the blade but it did not miss his mask. Seeing that his identity would be revealed, he pulled his hood up.

Dakota looked up, and suddenly broke down, all the pent up rage and sadness suddenly broke the walls she kept around herself. Her knees hit the soil, and not caring about the new wounds on her knees, she gripped the end of her shirt.

Jude suddenly appeared, his hood down, showing his features for the first time. His usually messy black hair is flat on his head due to the water, his eyes' color is rare due to his blood line- on the one that is near the edges of the pupils is blue while inside that blue color is red, _pure blood_ red-, his eyelashes are as long as a female's, his nose is straight but not _too_ straight, his jaw line is chiseled, and his lips are of pinkish color. In other words, he's_ Adonis _brought back to life.

Though his handsome features are ruined by one thing, it showed anger. He looked over to Dakota and spoke up, "I'll take care of her," he faced Alex. "You take care of that… thing…"

He walked over to his fellow Sentinel and carried her bridal style. Dakota didn't even seem fazed by this, and continued weeping, Jude muttered a few words to her and she calmed down slowly till her consciousness left her. The Lieutenant scoffed, "You casted her a sleeping spell? Really, Vladimir?!"

Jude flashed a deadly glared at the enemy. "Don't. Call. Me. Vladimir." He growled. "It's an identity I threw away all those years. How did you know my name and my past, I don't know nor do I care. But I have to tell you, once you told someone my real identity, my own blade shall pierce your heart!" Wings sprouted on his back, but instead of faery wings, those are the wings of a bat. It gave one huge flap and he soared to the sky.

Alex charged at the enemy without another word and managed to wound his shoulder. "Ugh." Groaned the Lieutenant, he moved backwards a bit. "You managed to wound me." He gave out a smile as if this didn't bother him, he stretched his left arm and grinned. "I see that there's royal audience in here…"

Alex gripped his sword tighter, his eyes looking to the side and saw…

… the heir to the throne.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>Caleb was really about to go to the place where his two traitorous team mates ran off to but the ground before him suddenly collapsed making a huge gap that even a Lycanthrope can't jump onto. Thinking hard, he looked on his surroundings. Unless he can't find another way, the only path he can take to get there is to climb down the new cliff and climb back up on the other side, and he don't have the time for that!<p>

He notice a fairy tall tree just beside the cliff, it's about to collapse but it's his only choice. He jumped up on every branch and by the time he reached the top, the land that supports the tree fell. Screaming on the top of his lungs, he jumped off the tree and was sent tumbling into the ground. He staggered upwards. "At least I'm on the other side…" he grumbled. Then he saw two figures ahead.

Squinting his eyes, he saw his brother and Charlene being surrounded by monsters. He pulled out his gun and began shooting some monsters. By the time the last one was standing, Charlene threw one of her throwing knives on the middle of the forehead of their enemy and killed it. Seeing that it is safe, Caleb ran to his team mates.

"Guys!" he called out.

Damon faced him with a smile. "Ah, brother!" he greeted. "Your aim has improved! Well done!"

Charlene interrupted Damon's praises. "Well, we've got no time- whatever caused the tremors is strong, either a sorcerer or a giant."

Damon pouted. "Can't we lose some tension? Being so tense in a battle can lose your hocus focus!"

'_Guys…'_ a voice suddenly spoke up in their heads. _'This is Jude… Alex needs help, he's fighting the Lieutenant. Dakota is in no condition to fight… I want you three to help him… just be careful, there are students watching the fight.'_

The trio tensed up.

Damon's jaw clenched, his eyes turned golden brown, hair started growing all over his body and soon he is a wolf ten times bigger than the usual size. Caleb kept his cool but it can be seen that he is losing it.

Damon gestured for Charlene to ride his back, in which the latter agreed. The two ran, following Alex's scent.

* * *

><p>"Leave her alone in this!" Alex roared. "She's got nothing to do in this!"<p>

The Lieutenant grinned then in a snap of his finger he disappeared, people around them gasped. "Ah," he said, Alex looked over to where he was and saw that he is behind Apple. "But she…" he lifted her chin up using a finger, he pressed the tip of his sword on her neck. "… is a major barricade in my plans."

Alex clenched his teeth.

'_Dammit!'_ his wolf growled. _'Protect her or so help me- I WILL TAKE OVER YOUR BODY WITHOUT PERMISSION!'_

"What now, oh great general?" taunted his enemy.

Slowly, inch by inch, Alex felt himself being out of control. _'Dammit! Don't try to control me!' _he said.

The wolf didn't reply but Alex felt the tug to being out of control go stronger. Then…

… his eyes turned golden…

… and the Lieutenant grinned in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"Let. Go. Of. Her."<p>

His claws started showing, fangs elongating, and he keep clenching his fists. "Why should I?" the Lieutenant taunted. "After all… she's a keeper."

The scent of fear reached Alex. Then he realized that it's coming from Apple herself- his _mate_, he lost it. Without warning, he charged to the man holding Apple.

The Lieutenant grinned and when Alex came close enough, he pushed the princess into her arms causing Alex to wrap his arms around her in shock and stagger back. The man quickly snapped his fingers and the two vanished in sight…

… that's when Raven, Dexter, Ashlynn, Hunter, Caleb, Damon, and Charlene arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sup bitches! Okay, if you're still wondering about the tunnel back in the old chaps, then it's answered here! They just set some explosives on the other side while on the entrance in the school they just cemented it.

About the eyes of Jude/Vladimir, he is a half faery-half vampire so he have the mixed eyes, I can't just give him faery wings because as you may notice in the earlier chapter, the vampire blood is a tad bit dominating in him. Haha! So slight Jude x Dakota there! Don't worry, he's for a different person.

Also, I may not update for a week or so since classes will begin the day after tomorrow so yeah… sad life…

About the tremors and explosions earlier, remember when Alex was actually a sorcerer in his free time and that he only uses them during really necessary times... well, he caused it. He didn't mean to affect others, he just sent some fireballs or something like that to the 'Lieutenant'.

Also answer ALL these questions please! I will read your answers when I came back from my boring normie life.

1. Guess something about the past of Jude and Dakota... (this may not be a question but I need your opinion in this)

2. Can you guess who is the 'Lieutenant'?

**SPOILERS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

_"Where are we?" Apple asked, looking around her surroundings._

_Alex stood up, looking at the east for a few moments then at the west. No buildings, plain hot desert, hot beating sun..._

_"Somewhere in the Middle East... or maybe in one of America's deserts..." he replied._

_"Where?" Apple asked, confused._

_Alex smiled at her. "Princess..." he spread his arms wide. "Welcome to the normie world."_


	9. IX

**IX. The Long Lost Alistair**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter will contain: deep messages, a very tiny fight scene, and PIES! (jk!) But seriously…

**To the Guest (who said that Jude should be more secretive):** I like your idea , it's just that I felt that Jude is not exactly a well-shaped character here. I've been focusing on either Caleb or Dakota that I forgot that he is partially a major character in this fic.

Also you can always just abandon Charlene and Damon, those two are just minor characters, not exactly having a very important role, just the fact that they are the siblings of two major characters.

Also my OTHER story _'Son of Chaos' _crossed with this a bit. I suggest you DON'T read it yet (or you may read the first REFORM chapter, your choice) since it barely have two chapters.

Writing with two fics at once is hard…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own EAH…

* * *

><p>Dakota had tons of experiences when it comes to crying believe it or not, but she actually forgot that when you fell asleep while crying your guts out, the first thing that you will feel when you wake up is a burning sensation on your eyes.<p>

Rubbing her eyes, she slowly sat up and saw that Jude and Caleb are sitting a few meters from the bed.

"Hey guys." She managed to croak out.

Caleb immediately looked up and rushed to her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he do something to you? Do you want porridge? Soup? Chicken soup? Speaking of soup why does it have to be named 'soup' anyways? It confused me with 'soap' once when I was young!" he babbled.

Dakota stared at him with a blank look.

After a few moments, Caleb cut himself off mid-sentence, his cheeks are red.

"Sorry for babbling." He apologized.

Dakota smiled. "It's fine… I know you're just worried about me… and I'm flattered."

Caleb blushed harder. "How do you know?" he asked.

"Well…" the demigod mocked thought. "I spent at least five years with you."

The Lycanthrope grinned, which Dakota found cute.

'_Wait?'_ Dakota thought. _'Cute? When did I see him that way?'_

"Anyways…" she cleared her throat, changing the subject. "Where's Alex and the gang?"

"Alex is… MIA… for the moment." A voice entered their conversation.

"Jude!" Dakota called out. "Didn't notice ya there! How're ye buddy?!"

"Fine." Grunted Jude, "Though I can't say the same for you."

Dakota blinked a few times. "Why?"

"I may have placed too much sleeping spell on you…" Jude answered, his pale cheeks have an obvious pink taint, his hand at the back of his neck, rubbing it, and his gaze is on the floor with a pout on his lips as an addition.

"What?" Dakota gasped. "How long was I out?"

"Two days."

Dakota grabbed the nearest drink, placed it in her mouth and spit-take it.

"WHAT?!"

"You missed three throneworks, five pop quizzes, and you also missed pie day…" Jude shrugged. "Apparently it's once a month, all kinds of pie is available."

Dakota's eyes immediately widened. "I-I m-missed p-pie d-day?" she stammered.

The vampire-faery hybrid only nodded.

The demigod took a deep breath. "Can I have your gun, Caleb? I wanna shoot myself in the head."

* * *

><p><strong>(Later Grimm-natics)<strong>

"I wonder where those two are…" Briar mused, worry is clearly seen on her face.

"Oh you know." Damon replied. "Fishing."

Briar gave her a look that says are-you-kidding-me-right-now. "I'm being serious here, Damon!" she clutched her head. "No calls whatsoever-after from your general? No hext messages?"

Damon sighed. "Nope…Besides… even if Alex did get to one of the Sentinel branches in the normie world, the signal that connects this world and that world is severed and sending a teenie tiny bit of stuff will cause the signal to go ka-put! I don't know how it became that way since clearly a week ago, I am still able to send messages to my mom back in the normie world! It's probably because of the spell the 'Lieutenant' used! I_ loathe_ that guy!"

"Well, there _is_ a chance but you need help… from a god… a primordial god…" He sighed again. "It's just a theory anyways…"

"Then…" Briar thought for a moment. "Where can we find one?"

"Find what?" Damon asked while sipping water from his bottle.

"A primordial god."

Damon created a geyser of spit and water there after she said it. He faced her, placed both of his hands on her shoulders and shake her. "Are yeh nuts, lady?!" he said in a Scottish accent. "One doesn't summon one! The god finds the person worthy of his or her attention AND BAM! She or he chooses that person!"

"But we need to make one think we're worthy!" Briar suggested.

Damon shook his head. "Hex no! Oddness gracious, Briar! I know you're this hexcited adventurous person but this! Even Dakota herself won't suggest this!" he flailed his arms around. "Making an Olympian impressed is hard! How much more for a primordial!?"

"But there's gotta be some way!" Briar said, clearly frustrated.

Ever-after since the disappearance of Alex and Apple, the whole school panicked. The only thing that the 'Lieutenant' did was say: "Well, my job here is done! Ta-ta!"

Then away he goes!

He just vanished, more teleported really…

"Well, we can't have everything we want." Damon deadpanned. "Besides… she's with Alex, if you may have heard, he is the youngest general in the Sentinel. And believe me, you have to be worthy enough for the five star general to notice you and promote you to a four star general- lady Apple will be fine!"

Briar only looked at him in the eye as if trying to pry if he's telling the truth or not. After seeing that he is blank as a brick, she gave up and sighed. "Okay," she said, "but this is my BFFA we're talking about!"

Damon opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by blinding light that appeared in the middle of the room.

After a while the light died down, revealing two fairyteens- a boy about eighteen and a girl about sixteen. The boy and the girl both have blonde hair, though the girl have grey eyes and the boy have blue eyes.

They both wield weapons, the boy hold a sword with platinum handle and the girl have a dagger with silver blade. Both looked alert and alarmed, though partly dazed.

"Where am I?!" yelled the girl. She faced her friend, "Ephraim?! You're my team mate?!"

The boy- Ephraim- looked at her, before grinning. "Hey, Skye."

Skye looked around, ignoring her team mate, "Should we be killing anybody?" she asked. When she said that the girls gasped and ran around whilst the boys grabbed the nearest weapon.

"No…" Ephraim said, his voice barely noticeable through all the commotion, "but I think you just made them angry!"

"Well!" snapped Skye. "I just asked a question-"

Without thinking, Damon charged towards them. His claws became visible, his fangs became sharper, and his speed doubled.

"What the-!" Ephraim exclaimed before being thrown a few meters away.

Skye looked at Damon with fury, "Nobody! I mean nobody messes with us," she gripped her dagger which suddenly glowed a grey aura. "Punk!"

She charged at Damon aiming for his heart, he evaded it but his shoulder wasn't safe. He hissed when he felt a stinging pain.

'_Silver…'_ he thought. _'I forgot about that.'_

Growling, he pulled out a small adamantine pocket knife he always hid in his boots and swung and arch to Skye's direction. She jumped back, causing the blade to miss her abdomen by a centimeter.

"If you were sent by the 'Lieutenant' tell him to shove his confusing riddles up his ass and go home!" Damon snarled.

The girl suddenly looked confused. "The 'Lieutenant'?" she asked, lowering her sword for a bit, though not enough to actually lower her guard. "Know what?! I don't care who that 'Lieutenant' is, nor do I care, all I care is that Chaos sent us here to do a mission!" she snapped before tackling a dumbfounded Damon.

She held her dagger by his neck and in return he screamed in pain.

Suddenly, Ephraim came up behind Skye and pulled her up. "Skye!" he wrapped his arms around Skye to keep her from breaking free which is hard since she is thrashing and turning. "He obviously isn't someone to kill!"

"But he is trying to kill us!" Skye tried to push Ephraim away but he held on. "Dammit, Ephraim Alistair! Let me go!"

People around them suddenly stopped in panicking. Whispers suddenly grew around them.

"Alistair? Do you think he's related to the Sentinel?"

"Another Alistair?"

"Do they have news about Apple?"

And so on and so forth…

… but a certain voice stood up from all of those whispers.

"Ephraim?"

A certain brown haired Sentinel looked at him with expectation, shock, and happiness filled her brown eyes.

Ephraim suddenly let Skye go, certain that she won't kill the Lycanthrope. He squinted his eyes to Dakota before his mouth hang open and his eyes became wide open. "Dakota?" he ran towards her. "Cousin! Is that you?" he asked.

People expected them to hug but as soon as Ephraim was near his cousin, Dakota landed an uppercut punch on his jaw, causing him to be taken back and fall on the floor with a thud. People around them were shocked, not everyone would do that on a family reunion!

Shaking her hands due to the pain on her knuckles she snarled at him. "Where the hells have you been?!" she demanded. "Do you know how unbelievably tedious was it without you to humiliate?! Do you know how hard was it to have fun without you to prank, huh?! No you don't!"

Groaning, Ephraim stood up. "Why'd you-"

"Shut up!" snapped Dakota. "You were one of the family by blood that I have left and you disappeared without a trace! Not even the Compound would give me shit about where you were- and I'm a demigod too! You were gone for a year!"

"Dakota-"

"Don't 'Dakota' me! How did you even get here?" demanded his cousin, who is red with anger.

"I… Chaos sent us here…" Ephraim muttered. His team mate, Skye, walked up to them.

"Sorry for interrupting the reunion but we're here for a mission." She said. "I'm Skylar Edwards by the way… call me Skye."

Dakota eyed his team mate for a while before realizing what his cousin said. "Chaos sent you?! Like _the_ primordial Chaos! First god in Greek Mythology?! The one Athena is BFF's with?!"

"Uh…" stammered Skye. "I don't think my mom and Chaos are best friends but… yeah… that Chaos."

"Oh my Grimm!" exclaimed Dakota, earning weird looks from the duo.

"Oh my… Grimm…?" Ephraim muttered.

"That's a new curse word…" added Skye, she faced Ephraim. "Are we teleported a years later? Cause this is confusing…"

"You're in the fairytale world!" Dakota replied. "There tons of worlds out there-"

"I know that." Interrupted Skye, earning an annoyed look from the latter. "There's the human world, Asgard, Archégonos- world of the Greek primordial gods and goddesses, and a whole lot more. But a fairytale world? This is too much! Don't tell me that Snow White is the friggin queen or something!"

"Actually…" trailed off Dakota. "Snow White _is_ the queen of this world. This world is named 'Ever After'."

Suddenly, Skye looked dizzy. "Oh my gods… what…" she muttered.

Ephraim sighed. "We need you to explain everything." He pointed to the poor Lycanthrope who is still lying on the ground, unconscious due to the pain he received from the blade. "And by everything… I _meant_ everything."

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere)<strong>

They both didn't know how long they have been falling.

It felt like hours, sure people would have been bored. But the thought of them being crushed somewhere down there was just enough to make them scared.

Apple looked up to see the general's face, he held no emotion but she is sure that he is scared too.

Anyone is scared of death… of… of falling…

Memories flashed through her back when she was young, back when pure innocence reigned in her mind, back when… she fell down a well.

For some reason, Alex held her closer- if that's possible considering that she is already in his arms- as if to comfort her. Then she remembered the dogs and wolves smell emotions. Something about it mixing with the sweat on their skin.

When she fell down the well, she felt as if death was there looming over her, she remembered the slippery brick walls of the well, she remembered everything. But luckily help came. She may be down there for a few minutes but those were the longest minutes of her life.

"It's okay." Alex's husky spoke up, filled with sympathy. "We're making it through this alive… I promise."

His words immediately filled her up with a sense of safety which is ironic seeing that they would die sooner or later.

Over the past few days, she is attracted to him- like magnet. She found it odd that he would hocus focus on things involving his mission but when it comes to his own self, he disregards it. She found it odd that a man like him, who looks like a pure blooded prince, has calloused hands and is a general. Something about him attracts her, it's just not his looks (partly), it's just not his tolerance when it comes to Dakota who seem to be the most annoying person in the world, it's just… him.

She is attracted to him and _everything_ related to him- his looks, his attitude, his patience, everything.

So whenever she have the chance to get to know him, she steals it. Ever-after all, opportunity makes a thief.

She feels like she's straying from her destiny this way because, hex, everybody knows that she will be married to Daring. But for some utter reason she didn't care.

"It's unfair." She said, her voice filled with sadness.

"What is?" Alex asked in a soft voice.

"We get to die before we fulfill our destiny." Apple's voice quavered. "I worry about the people back there… what if… what if the kingdom will fall just because I died?"

"Hey…" Alex called out. "Hey… I made a promise didn't I? I will keep you alive."

Apple gave out a bitter smile. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Alex."

"Oh, I'm keeping this promise, milady." He whispered.

Light surrounded them and before they know it, they were a hundred feet above the ground.

Alex, the quick thinker, knew what to do immediately. "Princess!" he yelled over the harsh wind. "Hold on tight and never let go!"

Apple didn't need to be told twice, she clutched his shirt and he held her gently but firmly. Flipping their positions so that he is below her, they crashed on the ground, creating a crater beneath them.

Their breaths holds no pattern and hard. Apple stood up, a bit dazed. Then she remembered Alex. "Are you alright?" she asked, helping him sit up.

Shockingly, he still lives. "How are you alive anyways?"

Alex gave out a hoarse chuckle. "I am fine, milady." He replied. "One of werewolf perks, even if we fall from hundreds of feet from the air we'd just end up with a painful neck or something. Ow." He whimpered, rubbing the back of his head.

The princess only reached a hand out to help him get up, which he accepted. He pulls her hand with some force that it hurled him to her and they were _close_. They're chest to chest now… more like nose-to-chest but you get the point.

Unhexpectedly, Alex wrapped his arms around the princess and leaped out of the crater, causing the latter to squeak out something unintelligible. When they landed gracefully on the ground, Alex hesitantly let go of her. "Sorry," he apologized, a pink taint on his cheeks, "I did that without telling you."

"It's fine." Apple confirmed, earning a nod from Alex.

"Anyways…" Apple began. "Where are we?" Apple asked, looking around her surroundings.

Alex stood up, looking at the east for a few moments then at the west. No buildings, plain hot desert, hot beating sun...

"Somewhere in the Middle East... or maybe in one of America's deserts..." he replied.

"Where?" Apple asked, confused.

Alex smiled at her. "Princess..." he spread his arms wide. "Welcome to the normie world."

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at Dakota and Co.)<strong>

"… so you're saying that you guys are the children of the fairytale characters I knew when I was young?" Skye looked at the people around her with shock.

"Yes." Someone answered.

"Oh gods…" Skye gasped. "Also you have your own ways of speaking… am I right?"

"I guess so…"

Ephraim watched from afar as Skye curiously asked them questions after explaining. Typical Athena kid, always doomed to be curious.

"You like her." A voice popped out, Ephraim looked at Dakota.

"And you liked that Lycanthrope with green eyes." he smirked.

Dakota blushed. "I do _not_!" she snapped. "I do not, I like him as a friend- I do _not_ like him as… well… that."

Ephraim's smirk turned into a grin. "Repetition is a sign of denial, Dakota."

"You observant son of Zeus!"

Ephraim's joyous expression flipped immediately. "Yeah… about that…"

Dakota looked at him with confusion written on her face. "Why? What happened?"

"I… got da- Zeus angry." Ephraim sighed. "He'll hurt my friends! I can't bear the thought that while I serve him, my friends are in Olympus' very torture chambers."

"What happened?" Dakota's tone sounded like she will pummel someone to the Underworld.

Her cousin looked at her straight in the eyes and spoke up. "The son of Chaos has been found… and I am on his side of the war."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** New characters, yay! Don't worry, they're just temporary! It's not like I can keep up with the crap I've been doing lately. Like I said earlier, writing two fics is hard. So after typing this hap, I'll continue chapter two of '_Son of Chaos_' and hopefully, just hopefully, I'll find my spark in that story back. After all, I got that story all planned out, all I need is a spark that will grow into flames, and I **won't** give up on that story!

Also, guys, about the gun earlier. I_ know_ that the world of Ever After uses bows and arrows _not_ guns, but as you know it- Sentinel has a branch on _nearly_ every world (the only worlds it doesn't have a branch on is Archégonos and Asgard considering they are god worlds and if you got tangled with godly business it does NOT end happy). So yeah, the Sentinel know what a gun is and is taught to wield one.

About Apple… ha ha… one minute she's this innocent girl who helps every one off be happy (from the episode 'Apple's Princess Practice') then the next she's this dark angst-y person nobody wants to have if they're gonna have fun. Thing is, I'm not exactly a hater of the 'Royals' but they seem like stuck-ups out there who bullies you for having an idea (in my opinion), Apple is one of them. But I get why she acts like that (after a few re-watches of episodes anyways), bear with me but I'll explain my opinion why she does that also some opinions why I found her interesting.

First things first, she is brought up thinking everyone SHOULD follow their destiny (sure, Raven is too but everything around her for a few years seem glum and scary that Raven thought to NOT be like her mom), she is brought up with unicorns, happiness, rainbows, and all that shit that it's so happy she wants it to retain- which will involve her persuading to her roomie to poison her.

Second, she fell down a well, causing her fear of… well… dying. That's my POV anyways, I never actually memorized the first book since I just read it somewhere I forgot and I haven't even read the next books. Thing is, she never expected the 'fall down the well' thing to happen that it scarred her for years to come (mind you, this was based on the books- which I just based on the main wikia itself).

Third, this is the reason why I chose her to be Alex's mate (in fact, it should be Cerise but I read certain fanfics that made me ship Darise so fracking hard I barely could breathe), she is complex. She wants to help people but at the same time ruin a life **(READ: RAVEN'S LIFE!)** If Raven chose to be evil just for her, we all know how that ends! Just another typical 'Snow White' story that'll make me puke because it so repetitive.

Fourth, she doesn't have what it takes to take risks, and taking risks is something a queen SHOULD do, cuz damn, I may not be a princess but I know what it feels like to be a leader. She won't take the leap of faith just for Raven too because of reason number one and two, also add in the fact that Headmaster Grimm- the fracking idiot of the series- tattooed in her mind that people she love will go 'poof' is they didn't follow their stories.

See, she's not an all bad character! Just… disregard the fact that she is a narcissist.

**P.S** If you read all that, kudos to you, you are one great person!

Also EVERYTHING is going according to plan, if I may look like I am straying from the plot, I am trying my very soul to stick into it! Ephraim and Skye are just spices to the main course… haha… weird example…

No spoilers for now! Also it'll be long (again) till I can type the next chap. VERY LONG. But don't worry, the next chap is more focused on the CANON characters of the series… and the pairings in there. (/winks)


	10. X

**X. Small Plateau and Books**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, remember when I said that I will update after a VERY long time? Well, I LIED!

Hey, at least it's not a BAD thing… it's a rather good thing- in fact!

It's because I got seven faves and four followers… now, this is not meant to boast or something…

It's just that… FOUR AND SEVEN ARE MY FAVE NUMBER!

When I saw this I was like: Whoa… Coincidence? I THINK NOT!

So, yeah. Without you (points to readers) my precious readers (try reading that in Gollum's voice) I'll just be a drowning pool of misery here… you guys made me keep up my job.

I know I never said it before and I know that you ALL know this but… without you guys, I dunno if I will continue this.

So without further ado-doo… I present you…

… A FILLER CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own EAH

* * *

><p>If Dexter hasn't noticed that Raven noticed that he is avoiding her…<p>

Well, he's dumb.

"Raven!" Maddie called out. "The 'Narrator' just called Dexter dumb!"

Raven stared at her ex-roomie and BFFA like she flipped her crown- but then again she is insane.

"That I am!" Maddie giggled.

"Maddie," Raven began, smiling. "Quit blurting out things like that! It's kinda creepy, so to say the least."

"Well," Maddie pouted. "I can't help it!"

That'd right you can't…

"Hey!" Maddie cried. "For the past few days you have been cussing a lot!"

"Uhm…" Raven stammered.

Well, don't blame me! You've heard enough! You even know the deepest darkest secret in here with that ears of yours!

"Not really." Maddie shook her head. Suddenly, her wrist watch rang in alarm an exploded. "Yay! Tea time!" she cried gleefully while pulling out gargantuan items from her hat- which is highly impossible.

"Not for me!" Maddie sipped tea from her porcelain tea cup. Her mouse- Earl Grey- squeaked in agreement.

"Oh," Maddie piped up. "See! Earl Grey- my clever door mouse- agrees with me!"

Of course he will, he's your door mouse!

"Hmm…" Maddie pouted, as if trying to remember something. Then she snapped her fingers, "Earlier on, you know, the past few chapters, you said something about… Cerise?"

Raven tensed up, though she tried to hide it.

"What?" Maddie turned to her friend.

"What?" Raven replied, keeping the panic from rising in her throat.

Maddie squinted her eyes at her. "You're hiding something! Tell me! Tell me!"

Raven pursed her lips, it's a secret no one must know.

"Not even me?" Maddie asked, her eyes show confusion.

Raven looked at her blankly. "Not even you what?"

"The Narrator said that 'it's a secret no one must know." Maddie said with a fairy fail imitation of my voice. "Hey! I try!" Maddie piped up.

Raven glared at the sky, "Maddie, listen." She said, "No one must know the secret… at least not yet anyways… if we were able to create our own destiny then there! I'll tell you all about it."

Maddie just pouted, her curiosity is killing her right now!

That's not literal, Maddie… sort of. You'll find out why, but promise to _not_ tell anyone!

"Okay! I promise!" Maddie sighed. "But you said something about Alex's mate earlier…?"

No. No. No. No! Don't say it out loud!

"But-"

No 'buts'! It's Alex's decision to tell it himself, it he doesn't have a backbone to tell it, then it's his fault.

"Oh, crumpets!" Then she suddenly lightened up- oh boy. "What about Daring's feelings for-"

No.

"But-"

No.

Just… keep quiet about it Maddie!

Moving on!

"See ya later!" Maddie giggled again. "Or more like 'hear' ya later!"

Ha ha… so funny- note the sarcasm.

"So… can I talk to you now?" Raven asked to her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>(To Daring and Cerise)<strong>

The duo is exploring the woods in comfortable silence.

Cerise opened up some interests in him that he didn't even know- like nature.

Daring is not always into nature, in fact he thought it was rather… tedious… back then. But when he get to know Cerise- the real side of her that she never show- he get to actually enjoy watching simple things such as watching an eagle take flight or the butterflies in the meadows.

It gives him joy and wonder at the same time.

"Hey," Cerise spoke up. "I want to show you something."

Daring looked at her grey eyes before smiling. "Alright, show me."

"It's not here." She replied, blushing, "But I can take you to it."

Daring smirked. "Surprise me."

Cerise smirked back. "Get on my back." She commanded.

The blonde young prince looked taken back. "W-What?" he stammered. "But-"

"I'm a werewolf, Daring." Cerise but her lip, in which the prince found cute, "Well, a half one at least."

"Yeah!" Daring retorted. "A half one! And not yet matured! If you may not know, last full moon Alex- himself- a matured werewolf taught us things."

The half-blood just rolled her eyes. "From what I heard he's a _bitten_ werewolf. It runs through his veins since he's probably a fairy teen or something. Whereas I am born one."

"But… I don't wanna." Daring pouted, earning a sigh from his crush.

Giving up is not what Cerise usually do, but Daring is just way too cute for his own good.

'_Stop that!'_ she chided herself._ 'He's sticking in his destiny! He'll marry Apple someday!'_

An unpleasant feeling pooled in her gut. She pushed that thought aside though the feeling stayed.

"Fine!" she said in a frustrated voice. "But it will be a thirty minute walk instead of a two minute run!"

"I'm fine with it." Daring smiled. He want to add _'Because it makes me spend more time with you.'_

But he can't or otherwise she will stay away from him. What ever-after he saw in her eyes back in the camp fire was just his hallucination. She will never love him back.

From what Daring heard from Alex is that werewolves usually yearns for their mate when they're sixteen (though eighteen is the age where their mates will be determined) and so far, Cerise doesn't see him more than a friend.

'_I'm being delusional… She have another person out there for her.'_ He thought grumpily.

After thirty minutes of casual chats with a few jokes here and there they stopped in front of a foot of a a landscape.

"Well…" Cerise blushed, leaving Daring confused. "Wrap your arms around me…" she said with a tinge of uncertainty.

Daring blushed but complied. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, not missing to notice that they're _close_. She wrapped her arms around him, causing his heart beat to skip a beat and go crazy.

'_Oh my Grimm!'_ he thought, _'I hope she doesn't hear my heart beat!'_

Without a second longer, he felt like he was lifted up and he looked down, only to see that he is probably seventy feet off the ground. It doesn't scare Daring for he is not scared with heights, in fact being with Cerise made him feel safer.

Gracefully landing on a higher platform, they pulled away from each other, blushing hard.

After a while, Daring looked around and saw that the platform is a plateau. Meaning no slopes that will allow a person to go up unless you've got a spell or have Lycanthrope powers.

He blinked his eyes for a few times before grinning. He turned to Cerise, "Hey! 'Rise!" he called out, earning a blush from Cerise.

"Don't call me that!" Cerise growled, Daring only laughed.

Their friendship came to a time that they started calling each other nicknames.

"What ever-after!" he replied, "How did you find this?! This isn't a very tall plateau. It's also fairy far from school."

Cerise sat on the edge of the ground, her legs dangling on air. "Well…" she began. "My dad, the Big Bad Wolf, used to take me here when I was young and still in kingdergarden."

She smiled, remembering an old memory. Daring sat beside her, eager to listen.

"Back then, I was a weakling, Sparrow and his buddies- the Merry Men- usually bully me."

Daring felt like he want to pummel Sparrow to death and castrate him.

"And I can't do a thing about it since I am the runt of my pack back then. Most of the time, I would go home crying, my dad can't do anything about it since if he does the secret will be out." She sighed, sadly, "But he can do one thing- he took me here. We would just stare into the sky, have games, sometimes mom come along too!" she smiled this time. "We still do, but hey, not so much anymore since my time is now occupied with school."

"I wish there was just a way…" she stared to the sky with longing in her eyes. "I wish there was a way where we could live our own lives…"

Then her eyes widened. "I'm sorry!" she suddenly blurted out. "I forgot that you're a Royal!"

Daring chuckled. "No need to worry." He held his hands up.

They sat in silence there for a few minutes before Cerise spoke u again. "Why are we friends, Daring?"

Daring stared at her and she stared back. He thought this through, "I don't know either." He smiled. "I regret nothing, though."

Smiling, the half-blood scooted nearer and rested her head on his shoulder. Daring tensed up for a moment before placing an arm on her shoulders.

Together, they watched the light blue sky.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Raven and Maddie)<strong>

"Ooooh!" Maddie piped up, "That's why!" her face grew serious. "No wonder you want me to keep it as a secret!" then her seriousness faded away. "Okay, then! I shall not tell anyone what I just heard!"

That's more like it! Thank you!

Raven only stared at her friend before snapping her fingers. "Oh my Grimm!" she gasped, "I forgot to do my thronework for Crownculus! Hext you later, Maddie!" She ran towards her dorm.

"Byeeee!" Maddie waved her hand frantically.

"Uh… Maddie." A familiar voice called out behind her.

She turned around to see Dexter. "Oh hey there, Dexter!" she grinned. "How are you for today's chapter?"

"Fine." Dexter quickly replied. "I just wanna know what Raven likes, or well, what is she interested in."

Maddie thought for a moment. "Hm…" she mused, "I can't remember one at the moment."

Dexter slumped his shoulders. "Oh," he muttered. "Thanks anyways…"

As he turn around and walk away, Maddie remembered that one thing…

"Wait!" Maddie called out, "Dexter!"

Dexter stopped walking and faced her. "Yeah?"

"I do remember one thing…"

* * *

><p><strong>(To Raven)<strong>

As if having thronework in Crownculus wasn't bad enough, she just remembered to study for a pop quiz in Geografairy.

Now, she can handle all this but her thronework just made her feel woozy from all the numbers. Honestly, math isn't her forte.

It's gonna be hard to make her confess it out loud but she kinda miss Apple.

Blinking her eyes for the millionth time now, she yawned.

She stood up, stretched, and was about to walk to the balcony to get some fresh air when a knock came on her door. She walked towards it and opened it.

"Hello?" she called out, after seeing no one, she decided it's just a prank from someone when she noticed the small package on the floor. She picked it up and read the note attached to it.

'_To my dearest Raven. From: Jackalope'_

"Jackalope? What an odd name." Raven said, before opening the package to reveal a limited edition book she wanted the most. Her mouth hang open, "Whoa!"

She looked around again, hoping she can at least see a glimpse of 'Jackalope', she would at least thank him or her. Sighing in defeat, she retreated to her room.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain brunette is hiding behind a post. A grin is plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hahaha! Too early for Valentines but hey, you guys gave me something I never thought I would see!

So I gave you what I withheld from you great people!

About the 'Jackalope', if you didn't know, in the book 'The Storybook of Legends', Dex have a pet Jackalope. I'm pretty sure he won't do the same mistake back in True Hearts Day (which by the way, made me bang my head on the table! Gods dammit, Dexter! You had her! You fracking had her! Cupid, you're cool but STAY AWAY FROM DEXTEROUS CHARMING!), writing his alias as 'D Charming'.

The next chapters are gonna be partially fillers since I noticed I barely did squat on the 'romance' side of the story. What do you think of this chapter anyways? As I said it focuses more on the CANON characters.

I can't say I have spoilers but watch out, feels with be over riding you for the next chapter: **Eros' Visit**! (If you're attached to my OC's namely Dakota and Jude)


End file.
